You Can't Leave Me
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Kim’s life was perfect, in her eyes. A wonderful family, great friends, a loving boyfriend, and good grades in school. What could possibly go wrong? Tragedy then struck and dark secrets will be revealed. And the destiny of the hero will be decided.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, this is just the prologue people. I'll go into the detail of the story and what happened to get to this point beginning of the next chap. I just really want to know what you all think and if it interests you enough to want to know what happened and what will happen. Please review so I know you want me to continue. Please note that is will be my first time doing a story like this. You'll see what I mean when you read. I've done plenty of Kigo so that's not what I mean. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read. But please be gentle for it will be my very first time doing ANYTHING LIKE THIS. Also, this will be my very first none fantasy or creature involved Kigo story. Everyone's human here. And no powers except for the ones how already had powers to begin with. So I hope I to well for this story really isn't my field but I'm giving it a shot. This story was inspired to me by a meeting I had at school for the GSA (Gay, Straight Alliance). We where talking about doing a play and I had the idea for creating one. But the head person (one of my best gay friends X3) of the meeting said we should just use a gay play that has already been written, like The Laramie Project. But I wanted something with love and tragedy like Mulan Roush and Romeo and Juliet. But twist in The Laramie Project style. But the head leader said no. So after awhile of thinking I decided to tweak my idea and make it into a Kim Possible Kigo. And the story you are now going to read it what I have developed. Enjoy and thank you for choosing to read this story.

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: M is my rating for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This also covers harsh language but not to harsh. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: Kim's life was perfect, in her eyes. A wonderful family, great friends, a loving boyfriend, and good grades in school. What could possibly go wrong? Tragedy then struck and dark secrets will be revealed. And the destiny of the hero will be decided.

Prologue

***

It was night. Had to have been one of the blackest nights ever in Middleton. A down pour suddenly was cast upon the happy town. A strike of lightning, a roar of thunder, and wild howls of the whipping winds indicated something was not right tonight.

On the seventh story of an enormous white building, in the fourth window in that row on the south end of the complex, a bright light could be seen.

A figure stood in the light before the window gazing out into the eye of the storm.

"Nature must know. I guess tonight will be the night." the figure spoke in a most depressed and heartbroken tone any human has ever heard. Her voice was raspy and heavy, as if it hurt to speak. The figure's eyes seemed worn-out and gloomy with dark rings around the eyes. Looking like the person was a raccoon. Large bags under the eyes confirmed the person hadn't been sleeping for quite awhile. And if so then not the nicest sleep in the world.

The figure's red hair covered there eyes. The hair was long indicating it must be a woman.

The woman brushed her hair out of her eyes revealing mystical deep pools of green. Her orbs held a bottomless pit sorrow. The depths of her pain could probably go un-understood except by one person. The woman's true love.

Yes her family and friends loved her dearly and were pained. But none other then the woman's love. Her love's heart was shredded, burned and the ashes were scattered by a powerful wind that wished to never allow them to reform.

She knew tonight would be the night, but she didn't want to see her loved ones sadness on her last night. Especially or lover.

Her lover never cried. But three months ago, when the red head was told of her condition, her lover fell to her knees in tears. For the pass two months and three weeks she has witnessed her lover being the nicest her lover has ever been. Her lover never left her side. Her lover would cradle her and rock her, singing and song her lover made just for her.

It was the red heads lullaby.

The red head would play her lullaby on her ocarina her lover gave her. It was from the ocarina that the lullaby originated from. Her lover gave her the small gun shaped flute instrument the week she went into the hospital.

It had been a week and three days now she had been here. And it looked like it was time.

The red head sat on the chair in her room by the window and began playing her lullaby.

_I will play it. One last time. My love, I hope you can hear me play. For this time, I'm playing it for you._

The woman played the odd shaped flute with ease thanks to her lover for giving her lessons.

The beginning was a series of crashendo and decrashendo sounds. Mellow and slow in rhythm. Then in mind beginning and music picked up beat for nearly two minutes. Then in the middle which must people would call the chorus, her playing soothed into a suddle, soothing, soft and warm tone. It was happy and yet so very sad. As if it made you want to cry. Cry both tears of extreme happiness and tears of pure sorrow. Then the chorus ended and it went back into it's rhythmic tempo. After about a minute the red head then played another chorus. It was heart-filled, deep with love and full of so much emotion. It was a truly loving and blissful sound.

The woman began crying. Her tears streamed her face as the last of the lullaby was played. The woman held the last note for a while then released her lips from the mouthpiece. She then stared down at the black and green painted instrument that had a picture of a rosy pink tiara on the top.

_Why? _she thought.

_Why is fate so malignant? Why is this happening? What have I done to deserve this?_

The red head woman turned and looked out the window and into the dark, black, clouded sky.

_Is this my destiny? Is this what is to become of me? I have so much to still do. So many that love me. Someone to truly love and adore, and now…_

The woman closed her eyes and turned away from the window. Tearing her gaze from the outside world. She then stood and went back to her bed and lied down. Her hand topped over the ocarina that she placed on her chest. Right over her heart.

"I love you my starlight. I always will. You will always be the star that lights my way. No matter how dark a place I'm in. Come tomorrow night, I shall become your star and help light your way in life."

With that the woman's eyes heaved greatly. Her breathing became shallow and her vision blurred.

The red head took one last gaze at the ocarina before closing her eyes and falling into a never ending slumber.


	2. The Choice of Fate

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait but as you cane see there's A LOT here. I'm going to try and get this story done in only three chapters so I'll have to make them long. But I guess you really don't mind that do yah? LOL! Will, like I said I stepped out of my comfort zone and tried something totally new to me. Can you guess what is it, lol! But yeah, please let me know if I've gotten anything wrong so I can change it please. Cause the last thing I need is a story that makes no since. And I don't think any of you want that either. But yes, please R&R and let me know what you think of this. I worked my ass off these passed four days on this but it was so much fun. I was kinda rushing out of class at school to get to my studies with computers to bolt it to the library and work on this. It is so much fun. I am definitely glad I stepped out of my box. Listen to me babble on. XD On the story! X3

The Choice of Fate

Four mouth earlier to all the devastation and calamity; it was a bright sunny September morning. A crisp breeze was blowing in the outside world. Everything was calm and peaceful.

"MOM!"

Well, maybe not as peaceful and calm as others may seem. But this was the norm at the Possible residence.

Newly formed eighteen year old Kimberly Ann Possible. Or Kim as they called her was busy trying to get ready for school. It was her senior year, the most important year for a high schooler and she was determined to make it her best recorded one.

But it was mayhem. Kim was trying to pack her books and papers in her bag, get dressed, brushing her teeth and do her hair all at once. At the same time her little brother's Jim and Tim where being of no help. They actually were flying rockets at her while she was busy with all her work.

Kim finally finished getting dressed and was done packing when she grabbed her calculus book and whacked both rockets out of the air. Her brush stuck in her hair and toothbrush dangling from her lips.

Kim packed the book in her bag as she removed her toothbrush and hollered.

"TWEEBS!"

Both boys made a beeline downstairs to there parents, hoping they would provide protection from the wrath of there elder sister.

Kim then quickly finished her hair and flossed her teeth once the brushing was done then bolted downstairs and into the kitchen.

And there they were. The demon spons of the devil. Sitting at the table eating each with there own bowl of cereal.

The satin children looked at the adolescent adult.

The young woman glared a look that Lucifer would have feared himself at the two young boys.

The look caused the kids to cringe and hide under the table.

Mr. Dr. Possible turned to where his boys once where then turned to his daughter. The look in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. Instead of trying to find out what was wrong he just planted his face back into the newspaper. Fearing if to opened his mouth he would unleash hell.

Mrs. Dr. Possible turned to her daughter. She challenged the younger red head and spoke.

"Good morning Kimmie."

Kim turned and faced her mother with the same eyes her brothers and father cowered in fear from.

Ann looks at her daughter and knew what it was. She could hear the ruckus from the kitchen.

"I'll deal with them. You hurry off to school or you'll be late." Ann told her daughter as she handed Kim two bagels spread with butter and strawberry jam, and one fried eyes on top of each.

Kim's eyes softened as she took the food.

"Thank mom." was all Kim said before to flew out the door.

Ann then turned towards the table. A reprimanding look planted on her face.

"Alright boys, get out here and explain yourselves."

Jim and Tim hesitated.

"Now!"

Both boys crawled from underneath the table in haste and stood before there mother awaiting there punishment and reprimanding talk they knew was coming.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim was at school in a flash.

She had gone to pick up her loving but goofball of a boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. Once he was secured she sped to school and got there just as the bell rang to get to class.

Kim lept out the car grabbed her bag, kiss her boyfriend then bolted it for her first class.

Kim managed to make it to her seat just as the bell rang to be in class.

Her first class was biochemistry. It was alright to her. She didn't understand why she needed it but it was durable.

Ten seconds after the bell her teacher Mrs. Goodwill entered. She was an average height woman. Five feet, three inches. She wore a white blouse with lime green and sky blue tinted flowers covering the shirt, tan slakes and golden beige three inch heel shoes. Her hair was a deep blackish red, scarlet red. Wavy too and out to frame her face. Her eyes were a bottomless pool of cerulean blue. Her hair and eyes complemented her golden tan complexion.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Goodwill addresses her class in a sweet and gentle tone.

The class acknowledge her by waves, nods and a few hi's and hello's.

"Were going to be learning about something a tad bit off topic today."

"Really? Like what? It's not like anything we learn here will help us."

Kim turned to her left and on the far end of the second row was Bonnie Rockwaller. The preppy and, as some would say, bitchy skank of the school. And Kim's mortal enemy in these walls. Outside the walls of the school it was real villains, but in the walls of Middleton High the main and most dangerous villain was her. She was also popular and a cheerleader. On top of that she had a posse. She was rude, crude, impassion, kinieving, devilish, selfish, backstabbing, spoiled, annoying and incompetent little bitch. People only did as she said for that was the order.

The lower ranks would obey the higher ups. And if they disobeyed they were punished. In what ways no one knew for no one had ever disobeyed them. No one, but Kim Possible. But she could get away with it for she to was popular, in her own way. And to top it with a big strawberry, she was head caption of the cheerleading squad. And not only that but she was famous throughout the world. So no one really tried there luck with her. No one but Bonnie.

Kim and Bonnie were bitter rivals and sworn enemies. One wanting to be better then the other and one just really trying to fit in and be left alone too, but difficult with her whole "Saving the World" gig.

Many didn't believe Kim did that until the Lil Diablo incident. Her popularity grew from that but doing so caused Bonnie to just fire up her engine and try to shoot back with what she could to get under the now young adult hero's skin. And she was doing a fine job at it now.

"Well Bonnie, when (1)AGT (O6-alkylguanine-DNA alkyltransferase) DNA infiltrates your body in who know which way and it unstabilizesis, you let us know how it goes while your changing in form and volume and don't know how to fix yourself, when you could have obtained the knowledge here in this very room, you let me know how that goes."

"Yeah and what if that happens to you Kim?" Bonnie said in a smug and rude manner.

"Why I would know how to treat myself. Seeing as I took the test and passed. And you? Oh, I forgot. Your nails are more important then some lame test, right?"

Bonnie bared her teeth when everyone in the room started laughing.

"It was rigged! I could have aced that test if it wasn't at a college level!"

"Sure Bonnie. Blame it on the teacher."

"I do!"

"Then how do you explain everyone else passing and only you flunked?" Kim was awakening her sassy, no it all attitude now.

Before Bonnie could fire back Mrs. Goodwill halted there petty argument.

"That's enough from you both. Or do you wish for me to fail you both these quarter?"

Kim immediately backed down and turned her attention back to the front of the room.

But Bonnie kept her glare on Possible.

_I'll get you back Possible. Just wait and see._

"Ms. Rockwaller, would you be liking another F, but this time for the entire quarter?" Mrs. Goodwill raised her voice. Something she rarely does but with Bonnie it was a usual. The woman just had a thing were she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Kim swore that Bonnie's mouth would be the death of her one day. And secretly, so did everyone else.

Bonnie then released her hate-filled gaze from Kim and turned to face Mrs. Goodwill who was now aggravated.

Mrs. Goodwill then took and few deep breaths, something she always did to calm down from anything that stressed her out. And most of the time it was Bonnie.

Once she was resituated she addressed the class once more on what they were to be learning.

"Okay class, today where going to go off topic for a bit and talk about cancer."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and then back the there teacher.

"Why cancer Mrs. Goodwill?"

It was Roberta. A short dirty blond and sea green eyed girl that was brave to step foreword.

"Well Roberta, cancer has become a main diseased killing many people. And I feel it's only appropriate to learn about it seeing as this is all of you students only and last science class now that you're all seniors. At least I'm hoping anyway." Mrs. Goodwill said scanning the room with her eyes. A few students shifted slightly indicating her last sentence was wrong.

"Okay class. Will start by covering gliomas."

"What?"

A brunet and hazel eyed boy asked.

"Tumors Michel."

"Oh." the boy sighed in understanding at his teacher.

"Alright class," The blood red head teacher turned to her chock board and prepared to write. "Let's begin."

Class was interesting to Kim. She had never known and had no idea what (2)anaplastic astrocytomas or even (3)glioblastoma multiforme astrocytomas was at all. Now she knew. And for once, something medical related was fascinating. She had an idea what (4)astrocytomas was cause of her mother being a brain surgeon, but she really never fully understood it all.

The next four periods went by fast and soon it was lunch and since seniors were aloud to leave school grounds for lunch Kim snatched Ron and they went to Bueno Nacho. Lunch was happy as usual and Ron and Rufus were gorging themselves on nacos and burrito.

Rufus then dived into the nacho cheese as Ron shoved another naco in his mouth.

Kim smiled but it was slightly forced.

She had been dating Ron for only a few months now. She loved him and yet something didn't feel quite right. She couldn't place her finger on it but it felt empty. It felt like there was an emptiness in her heart that she could not describe. For a while now she tended to ignore it but now; something was up. Something inside her said something was going to happen. The feeling was unclear so she didn't know whether it was bad or good. She hoped good but fate could turn on you in an instant. And that's just what fate decided to do on this very day.

Kim was eating her chicken salad in peace. Other then the slobby edict of the blond boy and his bold rodent everything was calm. Then it struck.

Kim felt sharp pain coursing through her head. She whined in pain, placing her hand on her head and leaning on the table groaning.

The side-kick stopped mouwing down on his fifth naco and turned his attention on his girlfriend.

"KP, you okay?"

Kim rubbed her had and rose back up with one last groan.

"Yeah Ron. I'll be fine."

"You don't seem it."

"It's nothing. Really."

"KP, I've known you to long to know if something's up."

Kim looked at the young blond man with dismay knowing she was found out.

"And from what I am feeling, what every is bothering you has been for awhile now."

"There just quick headaches Ron. They come for a while then go. It's nothing to worry about."

"How long?"

"About two weeks now it's been like this."

"And you think something's no wrong?" the newly formed male adult asked with concern in his words.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, it's nothing."

"That's what people in tragedy movies say before something horrific happens to them." Ron whispered in fear.

"Ron, please? Nothing tragic is going to happen to me. Villain's have been after me almost my whole life and I'm still kicking."

"Yeah, but Kim? What if you get a disease?"

"Ron! Please!? I'm on a hundred and twenty on the health meter. That and I have a parent that's the top doctor in the town. I don't think you have to worry about any diseases with me." the red head told with pure confidence.

"But what about-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kim heightened her voice tone.

Ron chose to back down with a anxious expression as he turned to his pet how was mimicking his master's face.

Both Ron and Rufus have learned anything is possible in life. And when you're a Possible, anything really is and truly possible for a Possible.

Ron, Kim, and Rufus finished then lunch and began heading back to school. Then made it just in time. Three minutes before the bell rang.

The next three periods went by like a bird passing a window and soon the bell rang to end school of the day.

"Whoa hoo! Friday night! Time to par-ta!" Ron shouted once he flew out the front doors.

"Ron would you chill? It's only Friday." Kim said exiting right behind him in a playful manner.

"Yeah, but Kim now we can spent some time together." Ron said eager to begin the date he hoped she would agree to.

Kim sighed at first but then quickly covered it up with a giggle.

Ron, of course didn't catch the sigh of annoyance and disappointment that escaped from his heroin girlfriend's lips.

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping I could take you to go see a movie."

"Really? Which one?"

"Tainted." Ron told her with a blush.

"That's the new movie that has a cursed creature. I think It was called a kitroagon."

"Yeah! The kitroagon was cursed at birth and because of the cures she ended up killing her family. Then like a hundred years later once she's fully grown she meets this dragon who's a real know-it-all and sarcastic thing and in the end they go on a journey to help the kitroagon break the curse."

"And on the way she meets other creatures that befriend her and some join her party." Kim said with eagerness.

"Yeah! But her curse is a demon that was born within her and will kill her once the time comes for the demon to be reborn back into her world. The movies about true love and if love really can conquer anything." Ron said the last part bashfully.

"I'd love to go with you Ron." Kim finally said and hugged her boyfriend.

"Great! So, tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Seven?"

"Sure."

"Great! See you then." Ron said then turned to leave.

"Wait? Don't you need a ride home? And isn't your house the other way?"

"Oh, uh… Yeah. But, uh… I'm going to… Uh, get something first. And I uh, need to go alone."

Kim looked at Ron was confusion and suspicion.

"Alright then. I'll pick you up at seven then. Bye Ron."

And with that Kim turned to leave and head to her car to go home.

Ron looked down at his left pocket as Rufus popped his head out.

"Whoow. What was close buddy."

"Uh hum! Close!" Rufus chirped.

Ron smiled. "Come on buddy. Let's got pick up what we need." Ron then left down the sidewalk into town.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

It was six-thirty and Kim was getting ready when the all to familiar chime of her Kimmunicator went off.

Kim sighed in annoyance but knew she had to take the call.

She grabbed the device and pushed it on.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"

"Kim Drakken and Shego have infiltrated a chemical lab up-town."

"Any idea what he could be after?"

"From what I've found out it's this secret chemical called Cerulean-X. Other then that I have no idea. It's functions and who made it are a mystery. And it's not in any of the labs computer's data frame. Sorry Kim."

"I doubt Drakken knows what it does either."

"I'll call Ron. Your ride will be there in twenty minute."

"Please and thank you." was all Kim said before shutting the device down and getting her mission cloths one.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

It was all to quite in the dark room. Not a sound could be heard in the silent, dark abyss of those walls.

Then the silence was crushed and shadows forced out as an explosion erupted from the metal door causing it to fly back into the room casting bright green and white light to flow into the small lab.

A ebony haired, pale cerulean skinned man walked in through the dusty smoke. His hands behind in back, his one large eyebrow arched upside down, and his eyes full of evil excitement.

"Excellent work Shego."

"Okay, why again are we getting this thing? Do you know what is X even does?" the green hued woman spoke in irritation.

"Uh… No. But I will once we get it back to the lair."

"And how exactly?" Shego asked with even more annoyance because the doctor was not being straight with her. She popped out her hip to the right and placed her left hand on waist with a pissed facial expression.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim, in her violet short-sleeve turtleneck and black slacks with one violet stripe going down the sides, and stealthy black shoes was sneaking into the lab from the roof.

Once they where in Kim went into stealth mode and stocked the halls looking for Drakken. Then she heard the explosion.

"Ron, hurry." Kim whispered in a soft yell like manner.

Ron was stuck on a vent on the wall that was bent out a bit.

"Ron?"

"It's the vent KP. It grabbed me."

Ron then tore his pants from the vent and freed himself, but doing so also freed himself of his pants.

Kim was then able to catch a glimpse of Ron's new boxers. They where red with the letters "KP" written on the sides in black.

Kim looked at her side-kick in bewilderment.

"What? I asked Wade to make them for me." Ron told his girlfriend like it was the most obvious thing.

Kim closed her eyes and just shook her head slowly as if indicating 'I can't believe I know you.'

Then went down hallways and turned corners left and right until finally Kim spotted Drakken holding a wiggly-worm looking beaker with deep blue bubbling liquid in it.

Kim sprang into action. She lept out from behind the corner.

"Hey Drakken, is that what you drink to keep yourself blue or was that another failed experiment too?"

Drakken turned to face her.

"Ahh! Kim Possible!"

"And me!" Ron said jumping out from behind the corner after Kim.

Drakken looked at Ron puzzled.

"What's your name again?"

"Ahh come on! It's Ron! Ron Stoppable! How can you not remember. Are you really that dumb like your cracked brained planes!"

This angered Drakken, and he showed it. The blue scientist bared his teeth as he growled, his one brow curved like a bowl and his eyes filled with anger. But before he could say or do anything a blur of green hurdled down from the ceiling and landed before Kim and Ron.

"Hey princess. You should really watch what you say buffoon."

The figure rose with a devilish smirk on it's face.

"Shego." came a growl from the red head.

"Come on princess," Shego ignited her hands. "lets dance."

"Ron go after Drakken." was all Kim said before Shego came flying at her. Kim back-hand sprung out of the way as Ron lept over to the side then took off after Drakken who was making his escape through a back door. Ron began to follow in hot pursuit leaving Kim to handle the fire demon. Which was no problem with her.

Kim through a fury of punches and kicks but for some reason she was slower then usual. Shego noticed this and she easily dodged Kim's attacks.

"What's the matter princess? Losing you fire?" The thief asked mockingly.

Kim growled and through a round-house that Shego easily caught.

With Kim's leg in Shego grasp it seemed the red head hero was at the mercy of the fire-thrower.

Kim struggled to free herself but it wasn't happening.

She then took note to how strong Kim's struggling was. She arched her brow at this and released the red head.

Kim thought it was a trick so she flipped out the way of what ever she thought Shego was going to throw at her, but nothing came. Kim went back into her defense stance.

Kim glared at the pale green fire-thrower standing ten feet from her. The red head was panting heavily, sweat streaming her face while Shego hadn't even broken a single sweat droplet.

Shego gazed into Kim eyes and saw she was in pain. But from what? Shego hadn't landed a blow on her yet. And then it happened.

Kim's eyes widened as she started to gasp. Her arms started to tremble and her legs began to shake. Then she lost all balance and began to fall.

Shego's eye's shoot open then she made a dash for Kim.

Shego caught Kim just in time.

"Huh! Guess the princess is weak on her feet to see the green prince again huh pumpkin?"

No response.

Shego looked down at the heroin and saw she was turning pale. And she wasn't breathing.

"Kimmie?" Shego shook her with in bit of fear in her voice.

Still no response.

"Pumpkin!?" Shego shouted shaking Kim a bit rougher this time. Still Kim did not move and her cheat seemed to refuse to rise.

Shego quickly placed Kim down and did the only thing she knew to do in a situation like this. She pinched Kim's nose closed, leaned in and laid her lips on Kim's and blow hard into her mouth sending air down her throat and into her lungs. She then released Kim and placed both hands, one on top of the other, lit them with a low temperature, and placed them over the young adult's chest and pushed firmly three times before repeating the process.

After the sixth time Shego was starting to get dispirit.

"Come on cupcake! Don't you dare quit on me now!"

Shego then for the seventh time breathed into Kim but with more of a powerful breath.

Kim then started coughing. Shego reared back and lifted Kim's upper body up to rest in her arms.

"Kimmie? Kimmie? Are you alright?" Shego voice was filled with panic. Something Kim never thought she'd ever hear.

Kim took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah…" She coughed again and took and couple more breaths. "I think I'll be-" Kim looked up and was stunned to see a pair of terrified jade eyes gazing at her. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Shego?" Kim asked doubtfully. It couldn't be Shego. Shego hated her and wanted her dead. Why would she save her.

"Damn right it's me. What the hell happened princess?"

"I… I don't know. I just remember feeling this tremendous headache when I entered the room and when we were fighting. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I tried but it hurt so much I… I blacked out. Then I remember being in darkness, then seeing a bright light that seemed to be shining all the different colors possible. It was so warm. I started going towards it when I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and saw a green light. It wasn't as warm as the other so I turned back around to go to the rainbow when I heard me name being called again. Then when I realized I needed to held to the green light. I did, and then…"

"Yeah? And then what?" Shego asked eagerly.

"I found you."

Shego smiled but Kim still looked puzzled.

"But why?"

It was Shego's turn to be confused.

'Why…?"

"Why did you save me?"

Shego sighed.

"I have my reasons pumpkin."

"Then, why put me through all those dead traps? I thought you were trying to kill me."

"Princess that was all Drakken. Remember the tank of water with man-eating sharks and the cord that I tripped causing the tank to empty?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was no accident."

"But, all the other's-"

"I never left you if I knew they where going to kill you. And if I knew they would I made a few accidents."

"This isn't the first time you've saved me Shego. Please? Just tell me why?"

Shego was about to protest until she looked at Kim's face. Kim wasn't doing the puppy-dog pout. Oh no, she was doing something that got to Shego even more. And she did it without realizing it.

Kim had her mouth open but a crack in the shape of a small 'O', her brows were upside-down arches to the sides of her eyes in a pleading and sad manner and her eyes. Her eyes were filled with plead, and hope, happiness, joy, and pain. But there was also a bit of fear she could see. Probable fear it what Shego was going to say. Shego sighed.

"Princess-"

"Please Shego? I need to know. It will help me understand what's missing."

She needed to know? Understand what's missing? What was she talking about?

Kimmie-"

"Please? I need to see if this is the emptiness that I'm missing."

The emptiness she's missing?

Shego sighed as a smirk cracked on her lips.

"Kimmie-"

"Please She-" Kim's mouth was halted but Shego pointer finger placed on it.

The thief then whispered leaning into Kim.

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you."

Kim didn't quite understand until she felt hot, warm lips gentle press up against hers.

Kim's eyes shot wide. She went to pull away but realized she couldn't.

_This is wrong! This isn't right! _She kept shouting in her head but still she couldn't turn away.

Finally and fiery warm feeling erupted within her and she quickly found herself closing her eyes and kissing Shego back.

She didn't mean to but she released a moan at caused Shego to end the kiss after a few seconds.

She pulled away and both villain and hero gazed into each others eyes. One of the forest, the other of a stars light.

The forest's eyes where the first to blink.

"Shego, I-"

Once again Shego's finger stopped Kim's words.

"Shh. Just rest princess. You should probably go see a doctor later."

Shego then picked up Kim bridal style and sat her up straight on a stool also letting her lean on a science desk. Shego then caressed Kim's cheek.

"Bye princess. Please, get better?" and with that Shego ran out the door she blowup.

Kim sat there with the tips of her fingers on her lips and just staring off in the direction Shego left. Kim stayed like that for a good three minutes.

"Kim!" a slight nasally, high pitched, and whinny voice called out form the back.

The blond man entered the room to see his girlfriend sitting on a stool zoned out in the direction they had come in.

Ron walked up to the red head. "KP, you alright?"

"Huho! Zoning!" Rufus chirped when he popped out of his master's pocket when he heard Ron ask if Kim was alright.

Kim hearing Ron beside her and feeling a lot better bolted up and kissed him passionately with as much emotion as she could.

Rufus witnessed this and pointed one claw towards his open mouth and made a gagging sound.

Kim then released Ron as he feel to the ground all gah-gah over the kiss. Kim just placed her finger tips back on her lips and faced the main entrance once again.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim was in her room gazing out her window up at the stars. Just then she could have sworn she saw a green shooting star.

Not wanting a star to be wasted Kim closed her eyes and wished. She then turned and looked at her clock. It read three fifty-two in the morning. Thank god it was a weekend.

Kim let lose a yawn and crawled into bed with her pandaroo in her arms and fell asleep.

Kim awoke to a bright, warm light glowing in her face.

"Shego?" but the light wasn't green.

Kim opened her eyes and sighed in depression. It was only the sun.

She looked at her clock and it read one fifteen in the afternoon.

Kim groaned but then smiled. She had had the most sweetest dream about Shego. Kim then sighed.

"Shego would never do something like that."

"Kimmie!"

It was her mother.

Kim was in her pink fleece pajamas with her white T-shirt with the pink heart on her chest. She opened her door, walked to the stairs and looked down at her mother.

'What mom."

"Come down here, you've got a package."

Kim's brow arched as she made her way down stairs and to the door.

A black woman there was holding a basket full of flowers.

"Kim Possible?" the woman asked poking her head out from the side of the incredible large basket.

"Yes, that's me." Kim answered.

"Package for you." the woman told her as she handed Kim and basket of flowers.

"Thank you" Kim said taking the flowers and sniffing them. "But, who are they from?"

"Don't know. We just received them with a note saying if we don't deliver this by today everyone at the post office would be fried to ashes."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I know. We thought it was a joke until we found one of our mailboxes melted to it's base."

Kim's mouth dropped.

"Yeah well, who ever wanted us to send these must be really devoted to you. You should be luck young lady. I only wish my husband was like that." the woman said laughing.

Kim couldn't help but giggle.

"Have a good one Miss." the beautiful, young, black woman said as she waved bye to Kim and rolled away in her mail truck.

Kim glanced down and gazed at her giant bundle of flowers.

"What is it sis?" Jim asked from the living room entrance.

Kim turned and closed the door. "A basket of flowers."

"Oww! Kim's got a gift from a boy!" the twins sang in unison.

This spiked there father curiosity.

"Kimmie?" James called his daughter.

Kim entered and placed the basket on the living room table.

James eye's widened with utter shock.

Ann then walked in and gasped at the large basket of flowers.

"Okay Kimmie-cub what's all this about. I know Ron could not be able to afforded all these. Some of these are quite expensive. Some rare and most I've never seen before."

"Quite right. Not even your fathers given me nearly half these types of flowers. A lot of them you can't even get here. You'd have to travel over seas."

"So who's the guy Kim?" Tim asked in a mocked sort of way.

There were alstroemeria magnifica and bay leaves lining the bottom of the enormous flower basket. The alstroemeria magnifica are huge, bright magenta-violet blooms that have a yellow patch above the center and beautiful turquoise blue pollen on the anthers.

The second level of flowers were a bundle of yellow acacia, look like fluffy dust bunnies, yellow allspice, looked like roses, and anemone with magenta peddles, fiery colored pollen and a lime green center.

The third level was a group of white arbutus, and red carnations. Now the flowers are starting to rise up into the shape of a sphere.

The fourth level was all collection of yellow chrysanthemum with yellow pollen. Which was a few.

The fifth level was yellow daffodils, yellow dandelions and royal sky blue forget-me-not's, all in a nice little sequence of dandelions, forget-me-not's, and then daffodils. And the patter repeated until it came back to the beginning. Only repeated a couple of times.

The sixth layer was nothing but magenta, orchid, flame colored, and white calla lily's. Only like six or eight. Now the sphere is nearing the top.

The seventh layer was a cerulean blue orchid, a rich fire lily, a batch of Queen Ann's Lace, and a lovely hot pick eucalyptus that looked like a sea urchin.

And the very last flower that topped the rest off and closed the sphere was a deep and gorgeous fiery green rose.

Everyone gave a long stare at the basket.

"Okay honey, is there someone other then Ron?" Kim's mother asked in a sweet tone thinking something bad must have happened between Ron and her daughter seeing as she was receiving a basket of flowers that was way to far out in Ron's price range.

"Kimmie-cub? Have you been seeing a different man behind our backs?"

"You guys! No! I'm… I'm still with Ron."

Saying those words seemed to sting her heart for some odd reason now. Then Kim's mind went back to when Shego saved her live. And the kiss. That oh so loving and sweet kiss. Then her mind wondered to her dream.

Kim looked down as the green rose.

"Could it be?" she whispered yet her family heard.

Kim pulled the rose out and attached to it was a black ribbon and a green envelope. Kim grabbed the card and went to open it and saw on the seal was a black lipstick kiss mark. Kim opened the envelope and gazed at a beautiful pink tiara that had sparkles on it, it also seemed to be glowing in the middle of a black and green swirling background. The card looked hand made. Kim opened it and read what was inside written in green ink.

_Hey Princess_

_You better go see a doctor soon before our next match, which I can tell you will be soon. Don't want another incident like before. Except from when I gave you my answer to you plea. That I wouldn't mind going again. *wink* So, just get better soon. _

At the bottom of the card was a picture of a shining green star that seemed to be the signature.

Kim smiled, closed the card then turned to her green rose and held it to her nose to sniff.

"Who was it from Kimmie?" Ann asked curiously.

"Oh, just a friend mom."

Everyone gasped.

"What? No boy?" her mother spoke in disbelief.

"No. Just a friend sending me a gift."

Ann turned and looked at her husband as he looked back into her eyes.

"Okay. So then, what's the occasion?"

"Just to get better."

"What?" her family blurted in shock.

"But you're not sick."

"I've been a bit feverish here and there." Kim told them but not really acknowledging there presence as she continued to smell her rare green rose.

"I'll take a look at you then."

"No mom. I'm fine now."

"But… Kim-"

"I'm fine. Geeze! Both you and Ron worry to much." Kim said as she grabbed her basket and went back to her room."

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

It was seven forty-two at night. Ron and Kim were trying the movies again but this time at nine.

Everything was going great until…

Beep Beep Beep Be-beep!

"Go Wade."

"I found Drakken's lair. It's right on the outskirts of Middleton."

"Let me guess, a mountain lair?"

"Yeah, I've already called Ron. Your ride is three minutes away."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said as she then got dressed into her new mission outfit and was out the door in a GJ jet. Ron was alright onboard.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"Alright Dr. D, surprise me? What exactly are you doing this time?"

It was Shego how asked in her same old irritated why as always.

"Well Shego, Cerulean-X will charge up my latest death ray and allow me to even destroy planets light years away."

"So no more world, now universe?"

"Precisely Shego."

"Great! Just when I thought you couldn't go anymore nuts!"

"Shego…" Drakken whined just before the door to there lair exploded.

"Alright Drakken, give it you!"

Drakken wheezed a gasp.

"Kim Possible!"

"And The Ron-man!"

"Yeaaaah… Buffoon you really need a better life." Shego taunted with her arms crossed.

"Enough! Shego, get them!" Drakken screamed as she thrust a finger in Kim's direction.

"Ron!"

"I got'ch yah KP!" Ron yelled as he ducked out of one of Shego's plasma blasts and went for Drakken.

Kim cartwheeled out of the way then sprung off her hands launching herself at Shego going in for a ax-kick.

Shego easily saw it and flipped out of that way.

Kim charged after her throwing a barrage of furious punches. Shego was dodging them without failure.

Kim then swing in a sneaky roundhouse and sent Shego flying across the room.

Shego flew into a metal wall and when her and the wall connected she dented it greatly.

Shego stumbled back up to her feet.

"Nice one princess. I see you've gotten better-" Shego's words where halted when she caught sight of Kim.

The young woman was trembling. One hand was squeezing her shirt over her chest and the other was covering her mouth. Kim's eyes were far to wide to call it fear. It was greater then fear. Chaos was in her eyes. Chaos, destruction and agony.

"Kimmie?"

Kim then fell to her knees and began to cough viciously.

"Kimmie!?" She yelled fully rising to her feet and bolting to the red head.

Shego didn't run over to Kim because she was coughing. She ran over to the red head hero for what she say in her eyes. Something had to be wrong for Shego she see what she saw in the young woman's eyes. The other reason was now Kim was quivering violently. Something was definitely wrong.

Shego fell to Kim's side and when she did Kim released liquid from her mouth. The crimson fluid streamed through her fingers and trickled down her hand.

"Kimmie what the hell is wrong?!"

But then Kim let lose another wave of fluid. But this time she couldn't keep what little balance she had. Kim pulled back and the second wave of blood came hurdling out, making the loudest splash Shego had ever heard in her life.

Everything seemed to be slow motion to Shego now.

Kim then fell over to the side but Shego caught her in time. But the ride was not over.

Kim's eyes rolled back into her head as her body began to shake.

"Kimmie!?" was all Shego now screamed as Kim's body convulsed violently.

______________________________________________________

1. AGT (O6-alkylguanine-DNA alkyltransferase) DNA- O6-alkylguanine-DNA alkyltransferase (AGT) is a everywhere enzyme with an amino acid sequence that is conserved in Eubacteria, Archaea, and Eukarya. It repairs O6-alkylguanine and O4-alkylthymine adducts in single-stranded and duplex DNAs. In performing these functions, AGT must divider between adduct-containing sites and the large excess of adduct-free DNA distributed throughout the genome. Here, we characterize the binding of human AGT to linear double-stranded, adduct-free DNAs ranging in length from 11 bp to 2686 bp. Moderately cooperative binding (22.6 ± 3.7 = ? = 145.0 ± 37.0) results in an all-or-nothing relationship pattern on short templates. The apparent binding site size _S_app (mean = 4.39 ± 0.02 bp) moves to and fro with increasing template length. Oscillations in cooperatively factor ? have the same frequency but are of opposite phase to _S_app, with the result that the most stable protein-protein and protein-DNA interactions occur at the highest packing thickness. The wavering period (4.05 ± 0.02 bp/protein) is nearly identical to the occluded binding site size obtained at the highest measured binding density (4 bp/protein) and is significantly smaller than the contour length (~8 bp) occupied in crystalline complexes. A model in which protein molecules overlap along the DNA contour is proposed to account for these features. High AGT densities resulting from supportive binding may allow well-organized search for wounds in the context of chromatin remodeling and DNA replication.

Astrocytomas/Gliomas:

2. Anaplastic astrocytomas- Anaplastic (grade III) astrocytomas. They grow more rapidly than the low-grade type, and contain cells that have malignant traits. Recommended treatment is surgery followed by radiation and chemotherapy.

3. Glioblastoma multiforme astrocytomas- Glioblastoma multiforme (high grade or grade IV) astrocytomas. These tumors grow rapidly, invade nearby tissue and contain cells that are very malignant (cruel). Glioblastoma multiforme are among the most common and devastating primary brain tumors in adults. They are usually treated with surgery followed by radiation therapy. Chemotherapy may be used after radiation.

4. Astrocytomas- Well differentiated (low-grade or grade I and II) astrocytomas. These tumors contain cells that are less malignant than higher grade tumors. They grow slowly and can sometimes be completely removed by surgery. However, even well differentiated astrocytomas can be difficult to reach via surgery. If they are truly inaccessible, they can be life threatening.


	3. The Hands of Fortune

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had issues with my mother and there not getting any better. She now threatening to kick me out and sending my to my nana and aunts. I want to finish high school here, but she's…. *sigh* And on top of that my great-grandma passed away last Friday and we buried her last Friday. So I'm still trying to recover. And to top it all I think I'm pregnant. *sigh* The test came back negative but I still going into the doctors to make sure. I want to have a baby but I know now I wouldn't be able to support it the way I want to. That and the father could get kick out of his home, and I'd have to leave me high school. And I probable would be able to go to college. *sigh* So yeah, just trying to hang in there everyone. This was suppose to be two chaps but I put them together. That and there will be more then three chaps. I guessing four but the way this one went I'm not totally sure. So please just bare with me.

The Hands of Fortune

I am in the darkness once again, but this time there is not warm light. I do not know how long I have been in the shadows. All I know is that it is cold and I am lonely and scared. Yes. I, the great Kim Possible am afraid, but this darkness is unlike any I have seen or been in. It's eerie and haunting. Like I'm in a world between the living and the dead. I always that's the boarder world was Earth but it seems I was wrong.

I'm standing here getting colder and still no sound to pierce the black abyss. No light to burn away and frigid air that seems to have claimed bliss upon this empty world. I'm all alone. I miss my mom. I miss my dad. I miss the tweebs. I miss Ron and Monique. I miss Shego. Shego… No. I want Shego. I need Shego. Shego is my emptiness. And that kiss proved it. Shego! Shego where are you!? I need you Shego.

"To hell with you!"

What's that?

"Miss I'm sorry but you have to leave now."

A voice?

"I'm not going anywhere damn it!"

Two?

"I was told no one can be in here right now."

Who is that?

"I'm not fucking leaving my princess in the hands of anyone unless I fucking supervising!"

Shego?

"But no one, not even family is aloud in right now."

Family?

"Well I'm more then family! I'm her fucking lover!"

Lover? Shego?

There was a male dirty blond and blue eyes doctor arguing with Shego beside Kim.

Kim was in a hospital bed hooked up to an oxygen mask and an IV in her left arm.

Kim fluttered her eyes open and moaned.

"Shego…?"

Shego immediately quit fighting the doctor and knelt down to her "lover's" side.

Shego placed her hand on the top of Kim's forehead and brushed her hair with her hand.

"I'm here princess." she said stroking her thumb on the red head's forehead.

Kim weakly turned her head to face Shego as a smile crept its way on her lips. And even though she was wearing, a mask Shego could still see it.

"Shego?" Kim's voice was hazy and raspy.

"Yeah pumpkin? I'm here."

Kim weakly lifted her left arm and tried to grab Shego left hand that was leaning on the edge of Kim's bed.

Shego gladly gave the hero her hand.

"Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard you."

'What? Me fighting with that ass of a doctor. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"No. I heard," Kim took a breath. "What you called yourself."

"What do you-" Shego then realized what Kim meant and went to pull away but Kim used as much strength as she could muster to hold on to Shego hand to let her know not to let go.

"Kimmie, I-"

"You are it." Kim proclaimed cutting off the pale woman's words.

"What?" Shego asked puzzled.

"You are my emptiness."

Shego arched her brow. "It that a good thing or-"

"Yes. It means you're," Kim took another breath. "What's missing in my heart?"

Shego's eyes widened.

"Pumpkin, that kiss has gone to your head."

"No. For a while now I've felt empty. And I didn't know why." Kim paused to take a few more breaths. "It's you I've been missing. You are the emptiness that's missing in my heart." Kim's smile widened as she whispered. "You Shego."

Shego did not know whither to feel flattered or embarrassed but the deep green blush was evident on her face.

The doctor who had not left then chose to cut in during the silence.

"Miss. Possible no one's aloud in your room at this time. I must ask your…" the doctor paused. "Lover to leave."

Kim turned to the man and shook her head.

"No. She stays."

"But-"

"You heard the lady doc, beat it!" Shego roared as she gave a death glare at the doctor.

The doctor chose to leave. He knew who Shego was and he did not want to get on her raging side. He then left the room leaving the two 'lovers' to talk.

As the doctor left, he just couldn't believe when we had just heard and witnessed. Kim Possible. The Kim Possible… Was gay! And with Shego of all women! It was assured to the doc. He needed coffee. And lots of it.

Back in the room, Kim was looking back at Shego. "How did I get here?"

"When you collapsed you started to seizure wildly. I had to hold you down until you calmed down, which was a while. You had me terrified princess."

"I'm sorry."

"Your seizure was scary yeah but what got me was the look in your eyes then you spat out blood."

"Blood?"

"Yeah. You don't remember?"

Kim thought for a moment then shook her head.

"We where fighting. You gave me a good kick in the face sending my flying into the steal wall. When I rose, she looked in agony and like everything that you knew and loved was dying before your very eyes. I didn't know what to do until you fell to your knees. When I made it to you you coughed up blood. Then just before you passed out and did your seizure it was like you projected blood from your mouth like a snake does with venom."

"Then what happened after I did the seizure?"

"The buffoon destroyed Drakken's machine, like always and the lair was coming down. So I grabbed you and made a break for it."

"And Ron?"

"He saw I had you while you were passed out and thought I killed you."

"What did he-"

"He came at me and I throw him to the ground."

"Shego!" Kim tried to yell but all that came out was a wheezed squeak.

"Chill princess. I told him what happened but he didn't believe me and really thought I killed you. So I told him either fight me and die or shut the hell up and leave to get you help."

"And?"

"He knew he had no choice in a fight. And he finally realized I was serious when I got to the hidden hovercraft and bundled you up then placed you beside me as I rushed to get the craft going. He asked me why I was doing this."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I wasn't about to let the greatest thing in my life go just like that."

Kim blushed at Shego's words.

"The buffoon thought I meant losing you as a fighter."

"Was that it?"

"That was a quarter of the reason."

"What were the other three-fourths?"

"Come on princess. Surly you didn't forget that answer I gave to your plea yesterday."

Kim thought then giggled at remembering the kiss.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." Kim told Shego, giggling her words out.

Shego smiled and squeezed Kim hand. Kim stopped giggling and looked down at her hand in the thief's. Then her eyes trailed up to meet star lights of emerald.

Shego's gaze was focused on the floor with a wondered, worried, and pained expression hidden within the shining eyes.

"I just thought," she began to whisper. "If I was actually going to lose you, I… I don't know what I'd- "Shego thrust her head up and gazed into the wild, forest colored eyes of Kim. "I'd probably go insane if I lost you. I would be able, or even want to live anymore. I'd have no reason to live anymore."

Now it was Kim's turn to seem flattered or embarrassed. Whither one, the other, or both the deep crimson line still crossed her face.

Shego couldn't help but release a chuckle.

Shego then leaned in and kissed Kim on her forehead.

"Rest now cupcake. Get your strength back." She turned, let go of Kim's hand and went to leave but Kim seemed to refuse her that right.

Then, in the most innocent and pleading tone, "Shego?"

Shego turned back to the gorgeous redhead.

Kim's eyes were off to the side. She looked shy and embarrassed, and her voice faintly trembled as she spoke.

"When-when I'm better… Do you…"

Shego now turned fully facing her beautiful princess with a puzzled look.

"Do-do you think…we… We could-"

"Hurry up with it princess. You need to rest so you can get better."

"Shego please?" Kim begged the pale woman to give her a chance to get what she wanted out.

Shego tilted her hip out and placed her right hand on her waist, balancing on her left leg and popping out her right.

"Shego. I'm not asking for you to give up your life of crime. Cause that would be wrong of me knowing how much you love it. But, do you think… Once I get better…" Kim paused for a moment. "I'm going to be moving out of my parents house, or was planning on it next weekend."

Shego arched a brow.

"I've already got a place picked out."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Shego… I wont mind if you're still a villain but…"

Shego felt butterflies in her stomach. Her pulse became faster, her eyes widened a bit, her lips parted just a smidgen, and her body started to slightly quiver with anxiety.

No… Kimmie couldn't be asking that… Not that already… Did the emptiness in Kimmie's heart… Did I truly complete that hole. Could she really be thinking THAT NOW?! But were not even dating! Were not even a couple! How and why would she be thinking THAT now!?

Shego gulped hard.

Kim noticed all this but did and said nothing. It was making her antsy. But she had to. Shego truly meant so much to her. She needed to ask.

"Would you…please come and…"

This was it. Kim squeezed Shego's hand in hope and fear. Shego squeezed Kim's for that same.

Kim was terrified of rejection and still prayed she would accept. Shego was terrified that Kim was still going to turn her in but she prayed not. She hoped Kim would ask her to stay with her.

"Shego? Will you come live with me in my new apartment?" Kim asked in more of a timid whisper but Shego's keen ears still caught the words that escaped her lips.

Shego had stopped breathing.

Kim shook Shego, noticing the raven haired beauty had secede her breaths.

Shego was pulled from her state of shock.

She did. She asked me. She actually asked me to live with her! OH MY GOD!

Shego wanted to scream her head off but instead she bit her lower lip and gazed into the eyes of the woman she loved with a smirk claiming her face.

"Pumpkin-"

"Please Shego? You can still stay a villain. I'll quite being a hero. Or I could stay a hero but cover for you. I'll keep GJ off your tail. I wont every threaten to turn you in. Just… Please Shego? I need you. You complete me. I found out. It took me years but I finally found out. I can't live without you Shego. I need you in my life, close to me. Please? Don't leave me again."

Shego's smirk turned into a full blown out smile.

Kim smiled thinking Shego was going to say yes when…

"No. Sorry cupcake. I can't."

Kim felt as if her heart was shattered into a number of pieces so great not even a microscope could see them. Then those pieces where stepped and walked on, burned, and after scattered into the vast sea never to be whole again. Now, it felt like she had no heart. Her heart was gone. Sprinkled into the extensive ocean. It was an agonizing feeling. One she never thought she'd feel from Shego.

Kim's eyes began to water up faster then she realized.

"Aww, princess. Don't cry." Shego told her in a sweet tone of voice leaning in and whipping Kim's tears away with her free hand.

"But-but-but you-you said-"

"In other words, not right now."

Kim gazed up at Shego looking kinda unintelligent.

Shego's smile widened as she spoke. "I'd be thrilled to move in with you. But not right now. I need to take care of some things before I decide to settle down with the love of my life."

Kim now streamed tears from her eyes.

"Princess? Why are you crying?"

"C-c-cause you-you said you love-love me." Kim said between huffs and puffs of breaths as she cried.

Shego leaned in and hugged her love.

"I do. I mean every word of it. I do love you Kimmie. And I want to live with you. I want to be able to love you forever. I want to be able to see your cheery smiles, taunt you more because I love your reactions, stare into those foresty wild green eyes of yours and see the rowdy and rambunctious woman I fell in love with. I want to be able to hold you all the time and kiss you every waking moment. I want to feel your caress on my skin, even punches that send shivers down my spin. I want to make you mad, cause you look so fucking adorable when you're all fired up. Oh Kimmie, I just want to be there for you and be your everything. Just like your mine. I love you Kim Possible. Always have and always will."

Kim no longer had control of her tears. She began to bawl into the nap of her fire-thrower's neck.

"Oh Shego! I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. You are the whole of my heart. You are the air I breath. You are the sun that showers me with warmth. You…" Kim then realized something. "You are my Starlight."

"Starlight?" Shego questioned.

Kim was not hurt for Shego not understanding. She just smiled and began to explain. "In the darkest of places you have always seemed to shine me a path through. You are my north star. You are my starlight. My little starlight."

Shego actually smiled at the new nick name Kim had thought up for her. It was sweet, true, loving, and came from her heart. Why wouldn't she love it.

Shego then broke the hug and leaned her forehead onto Kim's.

Kim whimpered softly closing her eyes to take in the moment.

After a minute Shego slightly pulled away.

"Alright now princess. You get some rest now. I'll see you in a few days once you're out of the hospital."

"What? You're not going to come see me again?" Kim asked in a bit of a whine and depressed.

"Well, if you really want me to move in with you soon I have to get some things done first."

"Like what?"

"You don't need to worry about that now. All you need to know is that within seven to eight days I'll be living with you in 'our' cozy little apartment."

Shego leaned in and kissed Kim on her cheek for her oxygen mask still was over her mouth.

When Shego went to pull away Kim grabbed her wrist, quickly ripped off her mask and smacked her lips against the pale fire-thrower's black, soft lips.

It was such a passionate, warm, blissful, and loving kiss that this time it was Shego who moaned with delight.

Kim then pulled back when she heard her love's moan.

Shego opened her eyes as a pouting plea to have those gentle and amazing lips return. But all Kim said was, "What you give me I give back harder."

Shego smirked.

"Princess!? Kinda kinky, don't you think?"

"Yeah. But do you think you can handle it?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"The one thing you know and love."

Shego leaned back into Kim's personal space and whispered, "Oh, there's so much more I know and love about you then you have come to think."

Kim looked puzzled.

"You don't think I haven't spied on you at your house before. By the way, I've come to realize I like small chests."

Kim gasped.

"Oh, and I've always wondered if a females 'fur' was the same as there head hair."

Kim's eyes widened.

"I guess I don't have to wonder anymore." Shego told the red head with a wink.

Kim flushed scarlet. "Shego!"

Shego actually burst out into laughter. A few seconds after she relaxed and caressed Kim cheek and placed her oxygen mask back over her mouth.

"Now rest. And I would appreciate it if you would find out what happened. I want to know you're back at one-twenty health capacity before we start anything."

Kim arched a brow.

"And what may I ask do you have in mind?"

"Well, to start with a fresh slate you first need to ditch the buffoon."

"Please call him by his name?"

"Deal if you erase that slate with him soon."

"I'll see what I can do considering my state of condition."

"Hey! Now you're using your situation against me!"

Kim giggled. "Don't worry Starlight, I'll brake it off with him as soon as I can."

Shego smiled, brushed Kim's hair back once trailing her finger tips across her cheek as she softly caressed her.

"Get well soon my Princess." Shego said as she turned to leave. This time Kim reluctantly let her go.

Shego walked over to the window and opened it.

Kim looked at her confused like.

"I can't go out the main door. They could have GJ agents guarding the place. Once I take care of what I need to both of us wont need to worry about them any more."

A slight ping of fear flickering in Kim but she trusted Shego. And with a nod of her head Shego lept out the window.

Kim sighed deeply. Already missing Shego. At least in the max of eight days she and Shego would be living together. All she had to do now was wait.

Day One

Kim awoke to her hand being held. At first she thought it was Shego but then remember Shego said she wasn't going to see her until the maxed day.

Kim turned to her left and say a sleeping blond young man leaning on the edge of her bed with a stream of drool hanging from his mouth.

Kim smiled at the sight but then realized where her hand was.

My hand does not belong in the palms of you anymore.

Kim slowly and gently pulled her hand free and placed it on top of her stomach with a sigh.

Right when she saw the man began to stir until he opened his eyes and looked at the now awaken redhead. His eyes burst wide as he shot up from his seat.

"KP you're alive! I thought for sure that crazy, psycho, mad fire demon had taken up down for the count."

Kim felt a burning sensation towards Ron now for saying such things about her Shego. Kim slightly twitched her lip and faintly bared her teeth as her eyes burned with a passion to harm the blond buffoon.

Buffoon? Shego was right. He is a buffoon. But he's also my best friend. You need to play it nice Kim. Now, take a deep breath and tell him.

Kim inhaled in air now that her oxygen mask had been removed and looked at the blond man in the eyes.

"Ron, we need to talk."

"Sure KP. You know I'm always here for you."

Kim groaned. This wasn't going to be easy.

"It's about, us."

"What about us?" Ron asked completely oblivious to where she was going with this.

"Us as in us dating."

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

Kim sighed.

"Ron, don't take me wrong. You're a great guy. I just don't think we were met to be."

Ron looked devastated now realizing what was going on, but as usual far to late.

"Kim? Wait! I can change! I'll stop acting like a goofball. I'll stop losing my pants on missions. I'll stop always going to Bueno Nachos. I'll be more of a gentleman. I'll do anything just please Kim? Don't leave me.?"

Kim paced a pained expression on her face and slowly shook her head.

"It's none of those things Ron. You're perfect in your own special way. Just, I've been feeling an emptiness in my heart that wont fill. And it's not filling with you. I guess it's fate giving me a sign. I'm sorry Ron. I do hope we can still be friends?"

Ron's eyes were full of water. He tried his hardest to hold back the tears that screamed to fall until Ron finally rose and walked towards the door but stopped halfway.

"Yeah Kim. We can still be friends. Best friends, remember?" Ron told her with his back turned towards her.

Kim smiled knowing he knew she was.

"Alright. See you later Ron."

"Yeah. See yah KP." and with that Ron left.

Day 2

Kim began to stir from the sound of boys making a ruckus.

She fluttered her eyes open and saw her mom and Jim to her left and her dad and Tim to her right.

"Kimmie!" her mother somewhat shouted in joy seeing her daughter awake.

"Mom?"

"I'm here. How you feeling sweetie?"

"Much better then before. What was wrong with me?"

"Dr. Carlin said you has blood in you lungs. He pumped it all out but he doesn't know how it got there."

Kim sighed.

"Were so glad your fine now Kimmie-cub. Doctor said you should be out by noon tomorrow.

Kim smiled remembering Shego promise.

"Mom? Dad?" Kim said looking at her parents as she called there names. "When I get out, can we please start moving my things into my apartment?"

Ann and James where stunned.

"What-?"

"Now?" Ann finish what her husband was going to say.

"Yeah."

"But you need to finish recovering."

"I feel fine mom. Besides, I'm eighteen now. And-"

Ann sighed followed by her husband.

"Alright. But no hero stuff until I say your better."

Kim smiled at her mother.

"Deal."

Kim then looked at her twin brothers who looked somewhat saddened and worried.

"Yeah tweebs. What wrong."

"Will you-"

"really be-"

"alright Kim?" her brother's, starting and finishing with Jim said after the other.

Kim smiled warmly.

'Yeah. I'll be up and back to torturing you two in no time.

Both boys opened there mouth into a wide smile as she looked at each other with excitement. It wasn't the come back said but that there older sister will be fine.

Tim then turned back to her sister with eagerness written all over his face.

"Hey sis? Is it true the Shego's the one who saved you?"

Kim then smiled wider then the ocean.

"Yes. That she did."

"And you're alright with that?" Jim asked.

Kim looked at her brother with the warmest and most loving expression that gave him, and his brother the creeps and became to make her parents wonder.

"I am. This isn't really the first time she's saved my life. And I have a feeling it wont be the last."

"What's that suppose to me?"

"It means dad that if I truly get into any trouble, Shego will have my back."

"Kim, you do remember where talking about Shego here." Jim told his sister.

"Yeah! Green Plasma throwing crazy Shego!" Tim announced.

Kim just smiled.

Ann then thought it was a good time to leave. She grabbed Jim and smiled down at her daughter.

"Alright guys, time to let Kimmie get her rest."

"Bye Kim" both her brothers said in unison.

James stroked his daughters head. "See yah Kimmie-cub."

Ann leaned in and kiss her oldest child on her forehead. "I'll be here tomorrow at noon to pick you up."

And with that her family left the room as Kim relaxed so that she fell back asleep dreaming of how her and Shego's life would be.

Day 3

Fifteen to noon Kim was dressed and rearing to go.

Ten to noon Ann was on her break and decided getting Kim home a bit early wont be so bad.

Five to noon Kim was humming a beautiful song as she sat on the bed to wait. She then decided to sing the song out loud yet in whisper mode. She began on a baritone note and gradually grew into alto.

"She was lost in so many different waysOut in the darkness with no guideI know the cost of a losing handNever for the grace of God

Oh, I

She held that note for a moment as her voice grew louder."I found Heaven on EarthYou were my last, my first" she sang as she held one head on her heart and the other arm was wrapped around her.

"And then I hear this voice inside" Kim bridged the last word."Ave Maria" she slowly bridged again.

"I've been aloneWhen I'm surrounded by friendsHow could the silence be so loud" she slightly lengthened the last word.

"But I still go home knowing that I've got youThere's only us when the lights go down" Kim paused for but a moment to take in a breath.

"You are my heaven on earth" Kim sang with a smiled wider then the ocean, she closed her eyes to be in harmony with the words and she swayed side to side as she sang the song in tempo.

"You are my hunger, my thirst" Kim brought her hands to her heart singing with all the love she felt for Shego in that one phrase, raising her pitch so it's now at alto-soprano level.

"I always hear this voice inside" Kim sang, once again bridging the note beautifully. "Singing Ave Maria" another magnificent bridge.

"Sometimes love can come and pass you by" Kim wrapped both her arms around herself as she hugged her body tight.

"While your busy making plansSuddenly hit you and then you realizeIt's out of your hands, baby you got to understand" she released herself and through her arms in the air, her eyes still closed to remain in harmony with the song."You are my heaven on earthYou are my last, my firstAnd then I hear this voice inside" Kim sang those words with tenderness as she reached out her hand towards the window as if hoping someone would take it.

"Ave Maria" she did a slight soprano bridge as she gentle wrapped her arms around herself again.

"Ave Maria" she repeated in a soprano-alto level, bridging faintly.

"(1)Ave Maria" Kim sang in alto on the last words bridging clearly as she placed both her hand over her heart ending the song.

"My Ave Shego" Kim whispered as she gradually opened her eyes back into the shine of the rooms light.

Kim signed but still kept her smile. She then heard whispers coming from outside her door. She giggled lightly.

"Who ever's out there come in! I know your out there so just quit hiding and enter!"

Just as she ordered the door opened.

A female nurse entered.

Kim grinned.

Then a male nurse entered.

Kim gave a smirk.

After two male doctors come inside.

Kim smiled.

Following the male doctors five other people not in uniform made there way inside. Three females and two male adults. They looked like visitors but not for Kim for she had no idea who they were.

And to finished it off three teen girls, a teen boy and two little girls that looked around the ages of six followed everyone else.

Kim's smile was now replaced with a dropped jaw and dinner plate orbs.

Everyone looked bashful and anxious as there eyes seemed to stay facing the floors, walls, or ceiling.

The two little girls clung to one of the visiting women's pants as the teen boy was holding one of the teen girls hand. As were was one female and male visitor. These two pairs seemed to be a couple.

Kim closed her mouth and relaxed her eyes as she waited for someone to explain why they were all outside her door.

Finally it was one of the six year olds that spoke up.

"You have a pretty voice." she told Kim shyly.

Kim beamed her a warm and friendly smile. "Thank you."

"Why were you singing?" the other little girl asked.

Kim slightly giggled.

"Because I have just met the person of my dreams."

Both girls formed there little mouths in an 'O' shape.

"Oww!" the both awed.

"What's his name?" the little girl that was the first to speak to Kim asked.

"Heh! Well, were together in secret. 'He's' kinda a bad guy and 'he' said 'he' needs to do some things before we can make our relationship public.

"Well if this guy loves you, he shouldn't be afraid. That just shows he's a coward." the teen girl that was holding her boyfriends hand spoke up.

"Yeah. 'He' is kinda afraid. But so am I. So I'll let 'him' take his time until not only 'him' but I'm ready to let others know too."

"That's very responsible of you." told one of the female adult visitors.

"I just have to be patient. Were moving in together this weekend. Or that's the plan anyway.

"Well I think you and your love will be happy together." said the female nurse with confidence.

Kim beamed her a thank you smile.

The doorknob then turned.

"Kimmie time to-" Ann halted and looked at everyone. "Who are all of you and why are you in my daughter's room?"

"Oh, Dr. Possible. Pleased to see you again. You treated my husband of his brain tumor."

"Mrs. Barbrook. I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. But again, why are you and all these other people in my daughter's room."

"Oh, uh… Well, you see-"

"She's your daughter?" the brave little girl that confronted Kim spoke up to her mother.

"Yes." Ann told the small child with a bit of confusion to where so was going to take the conversation.

"She has a pretty voice."

Ann didn't quite understand.

"We overheard Miss. Possible singing Dr. Possible. I was the first to eavesdrop and I guess she just drew in a crowd." the female nurse confessed.

Ann turned her attention to eldest child.

"Kimmie? You were singing? For what occasion? I've never known you to sing out of the blue like this.

"Your daughter says she's met the love of her life." the female visitor that spoke to Kim before addressed her mother.

Ann smiled. "Yes well, Ron really is a great man."

Kim cringed slightly and Ann caught it.

Before Ann could ask everyone to leave to talk to her daughter alone Kim spoke up first.

"Mom… I broke up with Ron two days ago."

Ann looked shocked.

"Oh Kimmie. Then, who's-"

"It's someone I've known for four years now. And I didn't realized I was in love with them until five days ago. When I was kissed."

"Kimmie, maybe we should talk about this alone-"

"I don't like guys anymore mom."

Ann flinched. Kim's confession caught the attention of the other two teen women. One's hair was dyed black with fishbowl-blue streaks and the other's hair was golden like a lion's mane tipped with black.

The lion manned woman spoke first.

"You're a lesbian?"

Kim shrugged.

"I suppose. I am in love with a woman."

The lion's mane teen smiled with glee as she pulled the black, blue striped haired teen to her side and held her hand in an affectionate way.

"We've been together for three years now." goldy told Kim.

Kim smiled a warm, welcoming and friendly smile. Letting them know she understood there love.

"I'm Shaina, and my girlfriend is Shireesa."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kim."

"Kim, if you don't mind me asking… What had you realized you love this woman?"

"Well, it's taken me four years to realize it but, at the beginning, me and my girlfriend were sworn enemies."

"Oww! Forbidden love!" Shaina slightly squealed with eagerness.

Kim chuckled at Shaina's choice of words and yet they held so much truth.

"I'm guessing she's loved me ever since we met four years ago despite us being enemies."

"And how did you figure out she felt the same about her?"

"See, I've always thought she's tried to kill me but in reality she's been watching out for me. If she though I ever got into a scrap I couldn't get out of she'd cause an "accident" and I'd be freed. I was told all this four days ago. But five days ago I passed out on a mission and she saved me. I asked her why she always saved me if she originally wanted be dead."

"And? What did she says?" If Shaina was on a chair she'd be tipping on the edge right now.

"She didn't say."

Shaina was disappointed. Then Kim brighten her right back up.

"Her answer was a kiss. And I kissed back once I realized how wonderful it felt."

Shaina squealed with joy.

"What made you realized she was your love though?" it was finally Shireesa who spoke.

Kim smiled.

"I had been with my boyfriend for only a few months. I love him but, there was always this emptiness in my heart he could never fill. And it hurt. When my new found girlfriend kissed me for the first time, I realized I was madly in love with her and had been for a while apparently. The hole in my heart suddenly exploded and I felt like I was falling and flying at the same time. A feeling I never got with my boyfriend."

Shireesa smiled as she pulled her girlfriend close to her. "I hope she makes you as happy as my Angel here makes me."

Shaina turned to her love with a happy-sad expression as tears welded up in her eyes.

"Oh Heaven!" Shania yelled as she wrapped her arms around her lover and hugged her tight.

Kim smiled and wished she could hold Shego like that soon.

"Alright well, we all better go before Dr. Possible pulls out "the look". Mrs. Barbrook told everyone as she began walking to the door.

As the people walked by and graciously rewarded Kim with praises and nice comments on her singing as they made there way out the hospital room.

The last two to leave was the lesbian couple.

Shaina hugged Kim.

"I hope I'll see you again soon."

Kim hugged her back.

"If you go to Middleton High will see a lot of each other."

Shaina pulled back a smiled.

"Good! Then can't wait to see you again."

"Same with she Shaina." Kim then turned to Shireesa.

Shireesa smiled then held out her fist.

Kim looked at her confusedly.

Shireesa chuckled. "You pound it. Like this." Shireesa grabbed Kim's hand, made her hand into the fist and gently pounded there knuckles together.

Kim smiled.

"See you 'round Red."

"See yah Black-n-Blue."

Shireesa chuckled as the new nick name her newly formed friend, Kim gave her.

Shaina smiled, intertwined her hand with her lovers and left the room.

Once everyone was gone Ann turned and stared at her daughter.

Kim just sighed and shrugged. Kim then leaped off the bed and started walked towards the door.

"Kimberly Ann-?"

Kim just stopped but didn't turn to face her mother as she cut her mother's words.

"I know mom. But this is my choice. And come tomorrow I'll be out of her hair. Just bare with me for one more night." and with that Kim left the room leaving behind a stunned and puzzled Ann Possible.

The ride back to the Possible residence went in dead, acquired and irritable silence.

Once Ann parked her car Kim basically lept out the car's window, charged into the house and made a dash for her room.

Kim had done that all so fast the Ann was still getting out of her car.

Ann saddened her face with a hint of worry gleaming in her sky blue eyes.

Ann couldn't help but feel this pressure of fear that began to gnaw at her like a rabid dog.

Kim seemed fine to her but she felt there was something bigger going on. Something she was missing. Something impedingly crucial that if left unchecked would change the lives of many.

Guess you could call it mother's intuition if you will. But that's what saved a lot of lives placed in her hands. Her instincts were never wrong. So why would they be now?

"Maybe I'm just being to paranoid." Ann told herself.

She decided to brush the feeling off thinking that just cause her daughter was in the hospital for a few days didn't mean it was the start of something manger. Like her death?

No! Ann constantly checked up on her children's health. And Kim was always top notch. Above and passed one-hundred. She was a one-hundred and twenty percentage.

So why were these feelings and grave uncertainties starting to arise all of a sudden?

Ann signed deeply.

"I need to get laid more often."

Ann walked up to her house and entered going straight into the kitchen to make some lunch seeing as this was her only brake of the day.

Kim has been up in her room for four hours now. Her mother came up fifteen minutes after they had gotten home letting her daughter know she was heading back to work and if Kim needed her to call.

Kim announced she understood with a wave of her hand.

Ann glimpsed once more at her only daughter with a trembling acneness before she turned and left.

Once her mom was gone Kim had some times to stop, relax and think. Her mom was heading back to work and wouldn't be back until latest nine-thirty- ten at night. Her dad had taken her brothers to the chemical factory for they had been begging him to take them for months now and they probably wouldn't be back until eight-nine night time.

It was twelve thirty-five. Kim still had at least another three and a half hours.

About forty-five minutes after her mother left Kim decided to start packing. Now it was four forty-seven in the afternoon. It have taken her three hours and thirty minutes to completely and totally finish packing her room. All she left out was a change of cloths for tomorrow, sheet and comforter, her pillow, bed, and pandaroo. Everything was in bags or boxes.

Once Kim was finally finished her stomach growled.

She had been so focused on getting ready to leave she completely forgot she was hungry.

Kim finished neatly staking the boxes in a corner then went down stairs to find lunch. Or, dunch. A dinner lunch seeing as it was mostly evening.

Kim had gotten better in the kitchen so fixing her special stake with white rice and some corn was a synch.

Kim had developed at thing for spice a little while ago. She never eat spice food at Bueno Nacho's for she didn't trust the beef there. But when she was the one cooking spicy food she had not complaints. And this steak was special for she doubt any other place made her steak the way she did.

When she cooked it she added seasoned water. Some were put on the meat and some she only for the water. But she had about three cups of that water and every time it seemed to run low she poured a bit more in. Finally when the meat was done she made sure that the remaining seasoned juice that wasn't seeped into the meat became a thick sauces that she coated over the finished steak for it was truly the sauces that made it what is was.

Rice went well with it for it cooled the spice down a bit instead of always drinking liquid to ease the sizzle and fill up more on drink then food. And white rice was, in Kim's opinion the best for white rice you could mix with anything.

The corn was just to at a veggie and Kim liked corn for it combined with the white rice and canceled half the effect of the spice, but she could still feel the tingled on her lips from the hot seasoned food and her tongue definitely could still taste the true slam of what the sauces could do.

Kim then grabbed a cup of juice and went and ate at the table.

Kim had devoured the steak, rice, and corn, plus all the juice within ten minutes.

She cleaned her dishes and went back upstairs.

Her eyes fell upon her basket of flowers. She approached them and inhaled deeply to take in the fragrance. It was heavenly. But not as magnificent as Shego's scent.

Kim then looked at her clock. It was now five at night and she still seemed to feel weak from her near death experience. So Kim went straight to her bed, crawled under the covers, snuggled into her pandaroo and quickly entered dreamland.

Day 4

Kim was up and ready to leave by ten twenty-four in the morning.

It was a Wednesday but thanks to Kim's hospital visit and stay her mother wanted her to remain out of school for the whole week so she could monitor her.

Kim objected to the whole week but she mother was persistent and in the end Kim yielded.

Kim didn't have very much so all they need was a small moving truck and even that still had quite a bit room left over.

They could have used Kim's mom or dad's car, but she wanted just one trip.

Kim was eager to leave but her parents seem reluctant to let there little girl go. But Kim kept pulling the 'I'm eighteen now. A full grown adult' words. What other choice could her parents have. She was indeed an adult now and free to make her own choices in life now. And she had been planning on moving out but her parents just didn't image it would been this soon.

Ann and James took the day off today to help there daughter get situating in her new home.

Honestly, only one really needed to stay but they both came along.

It was a seven minute drive to her apartment.

The apartment was beautiful.

It was an old fashion, pale yellow brick, cobblestone, three story building.

James parked the truck in front of the building then got out the unload.

Kim was on the third floor, all the way at the top.

Kim grabbed a box and two bags and started carrying them inside and up the build. Kim reached the third floor and was face the entrance into her new home.

The door was white and had a decent sized metal number nine nailed into the top center.

Kim shifted through her pocket to find her new house key she had required the other day and opened the door.

It was bare but at the same time beautiful.

The first room you entered into was the kitchen. The floor was tiled white with black spots and stripes. The ceiling and walls where all white. Kim would fix that in not time. The refrigerator was black with a built in water-dispenser and ice-dispenser. The right half was the freezer and left haft was the fridge. It was located in the back left hand corner facing sideways.

Beside it was a built in counter and cabinet up on the wall. A good length sided. Another cabinet was below as well.

Beside that was a good sized washing machine and dryer. A microwave on top of the washer.

All which faced the side while entering.

On the other side of the kitchen, across from the refrigerator was a white and black gas stove and over. A vent and light was over the stove and to the left of it, up against the wall was a long slender cabinet, and all above the vent was a set of three small cupboards. On the opposite side of the stove was another cabinet high up and thin and one beside the oven. About the same height too.

Then beside that were three cupboards the same size. And right at the end, closer to the entrance was one last cabinet up against the wall.

The sink was in the middle of the four even sized bottom cabinets. And a drying rack to the left of the sink.

The cabinets were polished red wood. Still looking brand new. The sink was clean and shinning. And to finish it off there where three small counters. One at the end of the stove to the left, up against the wall, one in the middle of the stove and sink where the drying rack was, and the last was at the end near the door to the right of the sink.

And in the back of the kitchen, in the center between the fridge and stove on the back wall was a small window.

In the room to the left once you enter was a large area, most likely the living room.

The floor was red wood, clean, and mopped well. There was no door separating the living room from the kitchen. There was just a big arch. There where three windows on the back wall. One for the right side, one for the middle and one for the far left.

From the entrance, if you turned left, took two steps then turned left again you were in front of the master bedroom. Three windows to the far right side of the room. One in the back left head corner, the other in the center of the wall and the last in the far right corner if you were looking at it from rows the windows were facing. Again red wood flooring.

You step out the bedroom and turn right you'll see a tiny hallway passed the door and at the end to the left was the bathroom with beige tiles on the floor and halfway covering the wall. And if you continue further back you'll come to another bedroom. Once again redwood floors. This one only having one window to it's far left in the upper left hand corner of the room.

To sum it all up the apartment was a small five room, not including the small hallway apartment with two bedrooms, a finished yet small bathroom and a complete kitchen.

It wasn't the greatest but it was livable. And it would do for her and the person she will be sharing it with.

Within thirty Kim, her father and mother had all her stuff in the building and upstairs staked where her living room will be.

Once Ann was done and unwillingly turned to her daughter to say her goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is it then. You look out for yourself sweetie. And don't you worry about the rent and all that. Your father and I will take care of it all until you find a good paying job."

"Thank mom. But you know you really don't need to do that."

"None since Kimmie-cub. You think you're ready to do school, work a job and keep up with the pay?"

"Well-"

"Kimmie, don't worry. Your father and I will be fine with everything. You just take care of yourself."

Kim gave her mother a warm and encouraging smile.

"I will mom."

Ann signed.

"The house is going to be so much quieter now that the boy don't have anyone to mess with."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kim asked puzzled her mother would say such a thing.

"Well we've gotten so use to the mayhem that now that it will stop it's only going to feel acquired."

Kim slightly chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll manage." Kim said as she hugged her mom and dad. "Thank you for everything."

"Where always just a few minutes away if you ever need us." James told his daughter.

Kim pulled away and looked at her parents.

"I'll keep in touch." she told them with a smile as they turned and left waving goodbye.

Once they left Kim inhaled deeply and signed. She was free. She was now on her own and free.

Kim checked her new platinum watch her father bought for her as a goodbye present.

A little high up there in the price range which she wasn't to happy about. But her father insisted she take it. Kim had learned the hard way not to debating with her father. So she just excepted the gift graciously.

It had taken her and her parents a good twenty-five to thirty minutes to get everything up in Kim's new home.

Now it was basically eleven passed twelve. Kim still had the whole day to get this organized. So the first thing she setup was her new queen sized bed her parents bought her. This was her mother's goodbye present. And boy would Kim need it soon.

Once she completed setting up the bed she began to unpack.

The whole process took a good forty-five minutes.

She had other gifts her parents bought her to go with her own house now. Kim was hoping to buy them on her own but her parents insisted her to take them.

What they got her was a new bed, a black recliner and big four cushion black love seat, a thirty-seven inch TV and a entertainment center to put the TV on.

Kim really didn't have to do much with those for they were already in the living room where she wanted them. But moving her queen bed was a pain in the ass. And she would admit to that.

Once the big furniture was in order she began placing the smaller things in places she though were suitable.

It was noon when she finished.

Since Kim really had no food, all there really was, was caned goods and a few packages. So she decided on making herself some chicken flavored ramen, but dried. She cooked it but just drained most of the water out so it was creamy.

Once she was done she changed into her night cloths even though it was twelve twenty-nine in the afternoon she seemed drained for some odd reason. She was more then less out of breath but she couldn't understand why. She hadn't really worked that hard today. Maybe her body was still recovering.

What ever it was it weakened her. So Kim decided it was time for a nap. Kim crawled into her new queen bed, cuddled her pandaroo and quickly fell asleep.

Day 5

Kim woke up and felt like going to a morning run. It was still early in the morning, eight thirty-six to be exact.

Kim dressed up in warm cloths considering it was the middle of September, grabbed her house keys and was out the door.

Kim was only fifteen minutes into her jog when she came across a flower shop that was titled Green Fire Flowers.

Kim looked in the window and say a sign that read 'Now Hiring' and on the bottom were the words 'Only one'.

Kim thought on the subject at working at the flower shop for a bit. Just so her parents didn't have to pay for everything on there own. It would really put her mind at ease knowing all her bills weren't just going to her parents.

So Kim decided she'd return tomorrow, properly dressed and presentable.

When Kim returned back home it was a weird feeling at first but then it became quite relaxing.

Kim went in her bedroom, plopped on her bed and turned on her TV that was at the far end, foot of the bed up against the wall on it's entertainment center.

Kim watched some old classic cartoons and an action/humor cartoon movie called Kung Fu Panda.

Around lunch time she made soup again but this one was called Italian Wedding Soup. She had some crackers with it and a glass of milk.

Who in there right mind has milk with soup!? …Apparently Kim.

Once Kim was done she cleaned her bowl and cup then went to watch a drama/romance lesbian movie called D.E.B.S. She had this urge to watch it. She couldn't really explain what or why but she listened to it.

And in the end she was glad she did.

She realized that movie was a hell of a lot like her and Shego.

Hero and villain. Fall in love. Forbidden in there worlds but in the end, when they must choose loyalty to there people or the love they share, there love erupts in a passionate ablaze of fireworks. And they live happily together, forever.

Once the movie was over Kim released a deep sign.

"If only our life could be like that Shego." Kim spoke out loud to no one.

It was almost three in the afternoon and Kim decided she was going to take a nap. So she lied down in her sky blue T-shirt and black boxers.

********************

The world was shrouded in shadow. In the distance could been seen a pink tiara and a green heart shining as bright as a star.

The tiara was glowing and was such a beauty.

The green emanating heart seem to shine brighter the closer the tiara came towards it. But then the tiara's glow rapidly faded and the magnificent pink crown turned dull, rusty, and black. It's glow completely gone.

The green heart's shine began to fade. Finally the heart touched the crown. But when it did the tiara turned to ash causing the heart to lose it's shine and split in two.

Just then a horrid and agonizingly heartbreaking cry was heard throughout the darkness. The voice was crying. And from the sound of it crying quit hard.

Then the voice spoke.

"No! Please!? Don't go! You can't leave me!"

********************

"Shego!"

Kim bolted up right in her bed. Sweat streaming down her whole body.

"A dream. But… What a freaky dream. I heard Shego crying out to someone. She was asking them not to leave her. But who…?" Kim asked herself but knew she wasn't going to get an answer. So she just rubbed her head for a while then fell back to sleep. She knew in her dream Shego couldn't have been crying for her cause she was never going to leave Shego. So knowing that made it a bit easier for Kim to fall back asleep.

Day 6

It was one fifty-two in the afternoon. Kim was in the office room in the back of the store, sitting in on a black leather chair.

Across from her was the manager of the store.

She was a jet black haired woman with cinnamon tone skin and her eyes where a light baby blue with a tint if green. She wear a green V-neck shirt with black high waters to show off her black socks with green flames that went rounded the edge.

The ebony haired woman gazed at her with a wide smirk on her face.

Kim became a little uncomfortable quite quickly.

"So, Kim Possible is it. Well Miss. Possible I do believe, as I may speaking for not only me but the boss, welcome to Green Fire Flowers."

Kim sprouted a smile.

"You start work tomorrow morning at six."

"Wait. I though you needed to talk to the boss to say if I'm hired or not."

"I would but the boss is out for the week. She wont be back until Sunday. Or at least that's when she's hoping to return."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the boss has had an…interesting history. She said she'll be away for a week so she can clean the mess she had caused in the passed. But she called me yesterday saying she may be gone a bit long then intended."

Kim nodded in understanding.

"So, honestly I have no clue when she'll return. But she keeps her word to the letter. And the pays a great amount. But I like her for her kindness and understanding. And that she's determinated and open. At least with me. She's truly a loving and independent woman. She always seems to know what the customer needs better then anyone else. It's like she's been through what they've gone or are going through and she knows just what to do. It's scary at first cause you'll think she's reading your mind. But I don't think she has that power. She may look a bit different, and intimidating, and have special talents unlike normal people, but she's no different from any other human being. And that's what people need to understand. Looks, talents and abilities don't make un nonhuman."

Kim looked at the woman puzzled.

"Oh, dear me. I went off on a rant on her again. My apologies Miss. Possible."

"Please, just Kim?"

"Very well Kim. To answer your question, I don't need to talk to the boss for I know she would want you here."

Kim arched a brow.

"Well, that's it- Oh! I'm sorry. I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rayne Destiny."

"Nice to meet you." Kim said politely shaking her hand.

Rayne closed her eyes and gave a friendly and welcoming smile.

Kim then pulled her hand back on her lap.

"How much is the pay exactly. It is around seven an hour?"

"Nope. Better!"

Kim looked at Rayne with eagerness and confusion.

"Twenty-four an hour."

Kim's jaw dropped.

"And we work from eight to nine on week days and six to eight on weekends. But since your still in school you can come here right after school. But you'll be paid less on the week days. I'll have you start working Tuesday's, Wednesday's, and Saturday's."

Kim felt like fainting. "Th-that's alright." Kim finally managed to answer.

"So, can't wait to have you start." She opened her eyes as she saw Kim get up from her seat and walk to the door. "Remember, six tomorrow."

"I've got it memorized." Kim told her relaying back a smile and walked out the door.

Once she left Rayne smiled wickedly. "Can't want to tell the boss she has Kim Possible under her wing now," and with that Rayne pulled out her cell phone, dialed the number and began her call.

"Yes Raven?" the woman on the other line spoke.

"Flame, you wont believe who I just hired."

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim returned home in sheer delight. She had gotten a job in the blink of an eye. And the best part, she'd be making one hundred sixty-eight and day, three hundred thirty-six during the week and three hundred thirty-six on the weekend. She was going to be making a total of six hundred and seventy-two a week. I don't think she could have gotten a better job for still being a high school student. And it was just a flower shop.

Kim went straight to her room. It was two thirty-one. Her interview was much faster then she had realized, and it went way better then planed. Not to mention all she planed to do today was ask for a job and get interviewed in like a week. But Rayne had decided to get it all over with and do the interview right there and then.

Was it luck? If so then why? Why now was her life changing so wonderfully all of a sudden?

Kim didn't understand it, but then again why question fate. When life gives you lemons you make pink lemonade in her point of view.

Kim had bought lunch on her way home so she decided since she was going to be working at a flower shop she might need to know what certain flowers meant. So she was off to her room.

In the far right back of her room, beside and last left window if you were facing in the window's direction, was her computer. Kim signed on and started first doing some research on the flower Shego had sent her. She still had the flowers. Even though it has been seven days they still looked like a new, freshly picked basket of flowers.

Once she was done Kim's eyes were soaked and a tinted red, her cheeks were as damp as the Rain Forest, and she was huffing and puffing for breath.

Kim rose from her chair and went over to her bed, sat on the edge, and grabbed the baskets the was on her nightstand and placed the bunch of flowers on her lap as she muttered the flowers name and meaning to herself.

Kim's eyes fell upon the bottom rowing level of flowers in her basket.

Her eyes softened as she whispered "Bay leafs, strength, but I'm not sure what the alstroemeria magnifica mean, but I know there quite rare. All I know is that it's a lily and lily's mean beauty."

Kim then reached out for the second row of flowers and stroked each one as she muttered to herself the name of the flower and the meaning.

"Acacia, secret love." Kim giggled out. "Allspice, compassion. Anemone, unfading love." Kim then trailed her finger up to her arbutus.

"Arbutus, only love" Kim smile when she said that as she caressed the tiny white flowers. "Carnation. Red carnation, means my heart aches for you or admiration." Kim leaned in to sniff the flower. She then pulled back after a couple of seconds and continued telling her self the names and meanings of her flowers.

Kim could only smile wide as she spoke. "Red chrysanthemum, I love you." She then her tipped fingers where petting the daffodils.

"Daffodil, respect. Oh how I respect you too Shego." Her eyes then turned to the flowers beside the daffodil's. " Yellow Dandelion, wishes come true. Yes Shego, wishes have come true." Kim gentle touch the small plant as her palm slid up to the next bunching row.

"Calla lily, beautiful. She sees me as beautiful." Kim said sounding like a teen girl falling in love for the first time, stroking her magenta, orchid, flame and white colored calla lily's. Second to last row Kim leans in close to these flowers.

Orchid, love, beauty, refinement and-" Kim froze as she remember. "Beautiful lady." A crimson flush ran horizontally over Kim face. She then turned her attention to her lily. "Lily means beauty. The alstroemeria magnifica means the same. But I'm guess the alstroemeria magnifica shows a more beautiful visual of the meaning." Kim told herself grinning. She then looked at her next flower. "The iris, faith, hope, wisdom, and valor. Oh Shego. You sure to have a way with flowers." Kim then leaned into the top flower that was making this basket so magnificently wonderful. She reached out and grabbed the rose from the top of the half sphere heap of flowers.

"And finally, a rare, exotic and most beautiful of all roses. A rare flaming green rose. Roses are a symbol of love, but a bloomed rose mean's; always will love you. And the fact that it's green makes the emotion of loving not only rare but mystical and powerful seeing as it's a bright as fire." Kim sighed as tears began to well up in her eyes once again. "Oh Shego. Our love is as rare and true as this green rose." Kim lied the rose against her cheek as she whimpered. "Oh Shego, to me this rose is not only fire green but the petals are green flames themselves. Our love is this rose. Something I will treasure always."

Kim then remembered something. At the far back right hand side of her room, four feet from the side wall was her eight feet high cream colored cabinet. Kim opened it and saw right away a one foot by two foot lilac box.

Kim beamed at it lovingly. She grabbed the box and placed it on her bed.

"I made this last year. I didn't understand why I made it the way I did. But now I do. I think it was my inner self trying to tell me I loved Shego. But I didn't understand and didn't bother to want to know. All I cared was getting an A on my creativeness. Well, I got that A but I failed to understand what I made. The idea just came to me and I didn't think twice about changing it. I know why now." Kim lifted the lid off the box to reveal a clay vase.

The vase look just like an ordinary, hand made vase, but to Kim it was priceless. More costly then the any gem. To Kim this vase was far more important then the money she needed to survive.

The vase was all back. From the bottom of the vase to ten inches towards the top where brightly painted green flames. In the center, taking up a whole half of the vase was a beautifully painted pink crown.

Then it hit Kim. That was the exact same crown she saw in her dream. She had drawn and painted it a year ago though. That's why it looked familiar before. Yet, that still doesn't explain what the painted shining tiara and the green ignited heart were doing in her dream submerged in a sea of night where stars themselves were swallowed up by the shadows. And light could just not pierce the thickness of the bitter dark.

It dwelled on Kim for but a moment longer until she realized she needed to be thinking of more important things at the moment.

Kim took her vase into the kitchen and filled it with water half way, brought it back in her room and lightly placed the rose in the vase. Kim placed the vase beside her basket but right next to and closer to her bed so as to be closer to her most prized possessions.

It was seven thirty-one now. Exactly five hours since Kim got home and started her research. Kim found out so much on flowers that she felt like she would be just as good as her boss.

Kim went into the kitchen and made a quick pickle and mayonnaise sandwich with Hellmann's Real Mayonnaise and Kosher Dill Pickles, a bag of plain lays chips and a cup of water. Once she was done she turned in early for a good night's rest to get ready for her first day at work tomorrow.

Kim set her alarm clock to four-thirty then shut her light off that hung out the wall about a good four feet above from the level Kim slept at.

Kim snuggled her pandaroo, and started imagining it was Shego she was cuddling up against and soon she was fast asleep.

Day seven

Kim woke to an irritating slightly high pitched beeping sound.

Kim reached over to her right nightstand and slammed her hand down on the horrid device.

Reluctantly, Kim got out of bed dragging her feet into the bathroom to take her morning shower before work.

Fifteen minutes later her emerges from the thick white steam with a pink with blue faces of kitties, robe and a gray towel wrapped around her head. Kim entered her room and got changed within a seven minute time span. When she immerged she was brushing her hair.

Kim went into the kitchen and into the fridge and took out two eggs, an onion bagel, margarine, and strawberry jam, went to the cabinet bottom right to the stove and pulled out a frying pan. Kim then turned to her cupboard up high on the wall next to the fridge and grabbed a can of Pam and sprayed it inside the pan. She turned the bottom right burner on a medium flame. The red head then went to the far left cabinet against the wall and pulled out the salt and pepper. She then grabbed a spatula from beside the stove from a small container. Her last item was a paper towel.

Kim began frying her eggs and toasted the bagels. The bagels were done first. Kim spread butter, which quickly melted then the strawberry jam. Once her eggs were done she placed one egg on each newly toasted, buttered, and strawberry jammed bagel.

Kim then tossed the pan and spatula in the sink and put the jam, margarine, salt and pepper away.

The red head turned to glimpse at her microwave clock. It was five-o'-seven now.

Kim smiled with pride. She still had little less then an hour left. For her first day she was going to be early.

Kim grabbed her breakfast, her car keys, and her wallet, put the keys and wallet in her pocket opened her door, turned, locked it then was out the building.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

It took her just around ten minutes to get to work.

Kim entered in a lime green blouse, black slacks, white socks and black two inch shoes. Kim noticed three other women, one at the register reading a woman's bathing suit magazine, one in the back behind the glass windows wrapped some white roses and red chrysanthemums in pink paper, and the other out at the front window replacing some new calla lily's.

The three women heard there entry bell ring when Kim entered.

The woman at the register dropped her magazine. "Kim! Wow, you're way early. Welcome!" Rayne greeted her walking around the counter and towards Kim.

Kim smiled.

"Nice choice of wardrobe."

"Well I saw you ware it at my interview yesterday, so I though that was the required outfit."

Kim gazed that Rayne then at the other two women. They where all wearing green shirts, black pants, black shoes but they all seemed to have the same black with green flamed socks.

"Well you were right. I'm glad you're a quick learner."

"Thanks."

Rayne turned and faced the woman at the back in a small glassed up room. "That's Katrina, but we call her Kit." She then turned towards the front window. "She's Willina but everyone calls her Wolf."

"Cool. Sounds like you all have a special nickname."

"We do. I'm Raven."

"So, what will mine be?"

"I was thinking Kangaroo, cause you seem so energetic. Or Kimodo short for Komodo dragon. Or maybe you're a Koala. Or how about-"

"I think I like Kimodo."

"Then please enlighten me? Why that name?"

"Well, a komodo dragon is the most dangerous according with it's bite."

"So you're saying you've got a deadly bit?"

"That and the komodo can fight well, is quick and agile, and when provoked they can be quick fierce."

"And why do you say you're all those things."

"Cause I am Kim Possible." Kim said as if it was the most logical thing.

Rayne squinted her eyes and smiled.

"Welcome to the pack Kimodo." Rayne told Kim. "You'll be helping Wolf with customers if they need any."

Kim nodded as Rayne turned, went back behind the counter and began looking her magazine again.

Kim went over to Willina and introduced herself.

Willina was a light chocolate tint, her hair was jet black with the tips pure snowy white and streaks of fish-bowl-blue in the black. She wore a dark jade silk green shirt that shun brilliantly in the lighting, black bellbottoms, the required socks, and what looked like black band shoes.

"Hi! I'm Kim, also now known as Kimodo now."

Willina didn't answer or turn around.

"I hear you're called Wolf. Can I ask why?"

Still Willina didn't acknowledge her presence.

"I was told to work with you-"

"I work alone." Willina finally answered Kim in a low, deep, and aggravated tone.

"Yeah but I-"

Willina whirled around glaring at Kim, her top lips pulled back into what looked like a snarl as she growled.

"Listen little missy! I don't know what you intend to accomplish from being here but use three have our dreams to fulfill and we don't need a tagalong!"

Kim was about to protest when Rayne spoke up.

"I would be more polite to her Wolf."

"Why should I!? What if she ruins everything!?"

"She wont."

"How do you know. I should just-"

"I'd be more careful what you say Wolf. Flame will ash you for what you're about to announce."

Willina's eyes grew wide. She slanted her brows forward in a sign of anger, fury in her bright crimson eyes.

"Why would Flame ash me over trying to protect us!? Especially over this wench!

"This wench, as you just called her is under Flame's wing. Personally."

Willina gasped as she took as step back from Kim. "That-that still doesn't change the fact she could ruin everything!"

"Kimodo is Flame's and she's also Kim Possible. She keeps her word."

"Yes but because she's Kim Possible we could all-"

"Again she's under Flames wing. And Kimodo has been engulfed in the fire of Flame."

This made Willina gasped louder, her eyes grown wider and fear placed on her face. She then looked at Kim will a bit more respect. She lowered her head, like a wolf would do to a dominant pack member in respect.

"Forgive me Kimodo. I had no idea what ranking you were at."

Kim was totally and utterly confused.

"Uh, I have no idea what either of you just said or what it all meant, but I except your apologue."

"Thank you kinda Kimodo."

There was a silents that Kim felt was accwered in.

Willina then rose her head with new found respect in her blood red eyes which Kim quickly took not of.

"You can start helping me by replacing the lilacs over in the corner. There starting to wilt. Go ask Kit to show you where to get more."

Kim nodded to her had and went in the back to where Kit was getting a few black lilies and roses wrapped together in a red ribbon.

Katrina was wearing a forest green button-down, short sleeve shirt, black jeans, what seemed to be black sleek dance shoes and the norm socks. Her skin was dark chocolate, her hair was at a slant from the front up cut down to her shoulders, true blue colored, and her eyes, Kim could not believe it, her eyes were flame orange.

Before Kim could say a word Katrina spoke.

"For funeral. Someone's request." Katrina told Kim, not facing her. "Looking for lilacs, yes?"

"Yeah." Kim answered.

"Then follow." Katrina said finishing up the bow, turned and began walking to the back door Kim following.

Kim returned with a hand full of lilacs when the door rang signaling a customer was her.

It was a man looking to be in his mid thirties and coccasion. He was in a white shirt with a dark blue denim coat over it, navy blue sweats, black boots, he has short spiked ebony hair and five o'clock shadow. His eyes were deep brown.

The man looked around the store until his eyes fell on Kim. He smirked then walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss? I come in here on a regular bases and I've never seen you before. Are you new?" he ask in a deep brawny voice.

Kim politely smiled and turned to face him.

"Yes, I'm new. I just started working here today."

"I see," the man said as he rubbed his five o'clock shadow.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" Kim asked.

"Please call me Jim. And yes you could. I'm going to a club tonight and my friends bailed on me at the last minute. I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

Kim flinched in shock.

Rayne, Katrina, and Willina all shot up and slowly turned the gaze on the foolish man that was about to regret his words. That readied to strike when Kim beat them to it.

Kim grabbed a yellow daffodil and handed it to the man with a warm loving smile.

Jim thought me had her when she gave him a flower until Kim spoke.

"This flower in a symbol of respect."

Jim smiled with pride.

Rayne, Willina, and Katrina all growled low in there throats. What was Kim doing? What she going to betray her love? They all needed to act fast before Kim made a grave mistake, but there actions where halted but the redheads next words.

"I respect your kindness but I respect my wife more. Sorry Jim. Good luck finding a suitable woman," with that Kim turned back to her work.

Not only was Jim shot with shock but so were the three girls.

"Uh, what… You have a wife?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Kim asked not turning to face him.

"It-It's just you-you look a bit young."

"You're never to young for love."

"But, you're so young. What early twenties?"

Kim then turned to face him, her hands full of calla lilies. "And you, Jim, are in your what, mid thirties and your trying to pick up a kid?"

"But, you're-"

"I'm eighteen."

"And married? I have understanding parents. Now if you'd be so kind as to leave seeing as I was only your main reason for entering this store. The flower is on me. Give it to someone closer to your age and someone who's not with another," with that the redhead walked pass the man and to the back of the store where Katrina was.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Jim went to follow when Willina got in his way and growled like an angry wolf. Her eyes started to shine.

Jim freaked out dropped the daffodil and bolted it out of the store.

The women of the store then turned to Kim.

"That was amazing Kimodo," Katrina commented.

"You sure burned his heart. Damn old bastard. Wish I could have done that. You're truly something else Kimodo." Willina praised Kim.

"Wonderful job Kimodo. You sure showed that dick. Thinking he can pick you up. Ha!" Rayne said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

"Is it true?" Willina asked.

"What?" Kim puzzled out.

"Do you really have a wife?" Katrina finished Willina's question.

Kim blushed. "Will… Once she's all set and done with what she needs finished and we settle down for a while, I was going to ask her."

"Aww!" the three women chimed.

"Who's the lucky woman?" Rayne asked.

"I really can't say yet. She asked me not to until everything's settled with her."

"And when will that be?" Katrina spoke.

"She's do back tomorrow. I can't wait." Kim said with glee.

Willina, Rayne, and Katrina just looked at each other skeptically.

Kim noticed there doubtful faces.

"What's wrong?"

The three women broke out of there stares.

"Nothing Kimodo. Come one. We've still got eleven more hours."

Kim smiled and went back to work.

Day 7

Kim awoke at noon because she spent the rest of the night after getting home at eight from work to tidy up the place. She hade spent three hours until it was eleven when she finished.

The redhead heroin ate a quick a easy dinner which was two ham and cheese hot pockets with a soda. If you can even call that dinner, and went to bed a little before midnight.

The petite fighter rose from bed, grabbed her bathrobe and went to take her morning shower. It took her fifteen minute and another ten to get dressed, hair done, teeth brushed and finished breakfast which was a bowl of cereal.

Kim deiced to go on her computer and start typing up some songs and poems that had been flowing around in her head.

Two hours later there was a knock at her door.

Kim's heart started to race and her pulse seemed faster then a mouse, she started to slightly tremble with excitement.

The hero fighter walked to her door and didn't bother looking through the peek hole and just opened the door with the widest smile on her face.

Kim's smile rapidly fell once she saw who was on the other side of her door.

"Hey Kim. Long time no see."

"What do you want Ron?" she asked sounding annoyed and upset but actually trying not to, but did.

"I-I just wanted to see you. Talk a bit you know. Maybe I did something wrong and I was hoping I could fix it and we could get back together."

Kim sighed.

Was this going to be a daily thing with him now. Her rejecting him and him still come crawling back for her?

"Ron, I can't come back to you."

"But Kim, what did I do? Are you upset with me cause I wasn't there to help you when you collapsed. Are you mad that I didn't save you and Shego did? Do you think I'm not cut out to be your boyfriend? Please KP? Tell me what I did wrong?"

"Ron…"

Kim felt sad. She knew braking up with Ron was going to be painful for him but she never though it'd be this bad.

Kim wasn't upset with him at all. In fact she was grateful to him. She was glad he wasn't there when she collapsed. She was happy he didn't save her and Shego did. But he was right on one thing. He wasn't cut out to be her boyfriend no because he was a cluts, or kiddish, or still whined when he didn't get his way. Those she was use to. He wasn't cut out for her because she wasn't attracted to him like that. She thought she was but truly she like girls. Even when she was with Monique it seemed her eyes wondered the black beauties body. She never did that with Ron nor did any sexual thought of them even enter her mind. She had a few of Monique here and there but never of Ron. There was noting wrong with him. She just never truly loved him. But good luck explain that to him.

"Ron, you were never my type," Kim spoke the truth.

"But, we kiss and held hand and cuddled and-"

"And did what normal couples do. But I was never truly in love with you. I always felt this emptiness in my heart. Nothing you nor I did seemed to fill it. But now its full. So full I feel my heart will explode," the redhead said with delight.

"So that's why you left me. You met another man."

"What? Ron, no. I've known this person for years now, we've just never seen eye to eye until last week."

"Can you at least tell me who?" Ron begged. His eyes were full of plea and he looked as sad as a puppy that seemed to have been kicked around.

"I'm sorry Ron. I can't tell anyone yet."

Ron seemed to slouched more summed more depressed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Here," he said handing the tiny box to Kim.

Kim took it.

"What is it?"

Ron turned to leave.

"It was the gift I was going to give you last Friday," and with that Ron went to the stairwell and left.

Kim closed the door once Ron was gone. She was not going to try and stop him for she needed to let him go and he needed to relies she wanted to let him go.

Kim went back in her room and sat on her bed examining the teeny navy blue box. She opened it and gasped at what she saw. It was a gold diamond ring in the shape of a heart with little diamonds streaming around the band.

Kim remembered seeing it in a jewelry magazine and showing it to Ron. Guess he was going to give it to her as a present.

Kim sighed. She couldn't keep it. She needed to give it back.

"I'll return it tomorrow at school."

Kim went back to her computer and waited for one special person to arrive. But that knock never came. Only Ron knocked on her door that day.

It was now nine twenty-seven and still no Shego.

Kim had been crying now for forty-five minutes.

Kim then went into her nightstand drawer and lifted the bottom to reveal a secret compartment. Under was a slightly think book with a lock on it. It had the picture of a giant green flamed heart with a glowing pink tiara in the middle and the background was a black night sky with lots of stars.

Kim put her hand in her shirt from the neck line and pulled out a key the shape of a star. She put it in the key hole and opened the book. The pages were blank, but not for long.

Kim grabbed her pink, fluffy, light-up pen and began writing.

Dear. Dairy

Shego was to show today but never did. I'm starting to get worried. She said she needed to fix a few things. I hope she didn't do anything rash. I had a great day at work yesterday. Rayne is really nice and so is Katrina. Willina didn't like me at first for some reason she thought I was going to ruin something I guess they all started. They want me to call them by there nicknames. They even said to do that in public. Don't know why but I'll acknowledge them and do so. Rayne goes by Raven, Katrina is Kit, and Willina is called Wolf. I guess I'm part of there "pack" now for they've given me, or left me choose the name Kimodo. I kinda like it but I miss Shego calling me my pet names. Some guy was trying to pick me up too that day. He was like in mid thirties. Grouse! I swear I heard Willina growling like a wolf when I turned and walk away from the man that called himself Jim. What even Wolf did she scared him off. I just wish Shego was there to see it. I told the man I had a wife when he asked me out. I'm hoping Shego and I will get married someday. I would really like that. I'd love to move somewhere up in the mountains. Where it's snowy most of the year. That will give me a damn go excuse to cuddle into my Starlight. I really miss her. I hope she comes home soon.

Shego's Princess

Kim finished writing. She then put the dairy back in it's secret hiding spot and closed her drawer.

Kim gazed out her window into the night and sighed.

"Come home soon Starlight," she whispered before she was off into sleep.

Day 8

School was normal. Some people did look at her a bit differently wondering if she'd drop dead all of a sudden, but other then that it seemed to go by well.

Periods one through four went fine. Bonnie didn't seem to want to try anything in biochemistry. In fact, she seemed like she was trying to avoid Kim.

She didn't once look at the redhead during class and in the halls if she spotted Kim she bolted the other way.

Kim wondered what her problem was, but she was leaving her alone, so Kim wasn't complaining.

Fifth period Kim went looking for Ron to go to Bueno Nachos as usual and found him in the café eating cafeteria food which was a chicken salad sandwich and a coke.

The brave redhead warrior strolled up to the blond boy.

"Ron what's up? Where not going to Bueno Nachos?"

"I don't feel up for spice food today KP."

"What? But you love eating spice food. Come on. We still got twenty minutes," Kim grabbed Ron's arm but he ripped it out of her grasp.

Kim stopped and turned to face him. Pain was planted on her face but more so on the blond teen. She hated seeing him like this. She walked over and placed her hands on the edge of the table.

"Ron, please. Stop acting like this. Your eighteen. We're adults now. It's time you started acting like one."

"Well I'm sorry if my personality affects you so but I've just had my heart shattered!"

Kim's eyes glazed over but she didn't cry. But she felt like it. Kim sighed.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was happy-"

"Then why did you leave me?" Ron snapped in.

"Because I felt incomplete." She told him. "I felt like I wasn't whole like I knew I should be. But I was happy enough to not give it a try, but after a while I grew tired of trying and I needed to move on. I at least tried to make us work, even when I was unhappy."

Ron flinched a her last few words then gave a heave sigh.

"I do love you Ron, but only as a brother."

Kim placed the navy blue box on the table. Ron eyed it in shock.

"Thank you for the ring, bit you deserve it give it to someone special to you."

"But KP you are-"

"Please Ron?"

Ron gentle sighed as her oh so sad plea sunk into him.

Ron grabbed the box.

"You could give it to Yori. I know she's been totally crushing on you."

Ron's head whipped towards her with a surprised look.

"How would you-"

"We girls are connected. Trust me," Kim told him giving a smile.

"Kay. Thank KP."

"Anytime Ron. But now we only have fifteen minutes."

"Sorry."

"S'alright. You're the one who's going to complain later. So, Bueno Nachos after school. My treat."

"Boo-yah! Hear that buddy!?"

Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket.

"Mmm! Nacho!"

Kim giggled and went to buy her food for the day.

The next four days Kim went to school and work and still Shego didn't show. Kim started to wonder if the green thief truly meant her words or if she tricked her in some way.

It had been twelve days now and every night Kim cried herself to sleep longing for Shego.

It was now day thirteen and Kim's second Saturday at work and first full week.

Like before Kim arrived before six and gave her time to tidy up the place.

Rayne was already there and Willina and Katrina arrived three minutes before six.

They where all wearing the same as usual but Kim had to new outfit. And the three women awed at it.

Kim was in a emerald green with a few black spots here and there, blouse that looking like Shego's plasma, black jeans with the same emerald green flames lining the edge of pant legs, a bright, shiny green belt, the casual black and green sock and black three inch heel shoes.

"Where'd you get the threads Kimodo?" Kit asked.

"A friend of mine is a designer and works at Club Banana. I told her what I wanted and she made it for me."

"That's flyen free awesome" Raven told her. Kim noticed Rayne making puns on feathers and flying and just things on birds, mostly ravens. Katrina did the same but about cats, and Willina with wolves. It was wearied to Kim but she quickly grew to deal.

"Think she could design come cloths for use? Willina asked.

"Sure. We could all head over there tomorrow. It'll be September thirtieth. Late day of the mouth. Mo does discounts on the last of months."

The other three women all looked uneasy. Kim quickly took notice.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't tomorrow." Katrina told her.

"Tomorrows a full moon." Rayne said.

"What's with there being a full moon?"

"Full moon's we want to be left alone." Willina said sharply.

Kim flinched at her tone.

"Alright, then will go October first. I'll see if Mo will still give as discounts still."

"Kay" Rayne answered and with that they all went to work.

By noon they sold hundreds of flowers for it seemed lots of men and woman where having relationship problems.

At the stroke of one thirty-three the man that tried to pick up Kim, Jim entered the store again.

Willina, Katrina, and Rayne sniffed the air and the hairs on the back of there necks stood as there bodies stiffened.

Jim walked over to Kim who was trimming some roses.

"Hello again Kim?"

This time Jim sounded sneaky and dark.

Kim turned to see Jim again. He looked the same and even wear the same cloths.

"Jim, if I remember correctly. What do you want this time."

Jim growled and a deep and sinister tone. "You."

Kim only had time to widen her eyes as Jim grabbed her arms and twisted them around her back.

Rayne, Willina, and Katrina all lunged but Jim pulled out a knife and held it to Kim's throat quicker then they could attack. The three women froze in terror.

Kim was frozen with fear.

"Now, I'm going to walk out with this little redhead here, and if anyone tries anything I wont hesitate to cripple or kill her" Jim threatened with insanity in his eyes and psycho in his tone of voice.

Willina growls fiercely and Jim gave a wicked smile, leaned into Kim's left cheek and licked her wet and sloppy.

The three women where discussed but Kim felt like vomiting.

"Now I'm going to back away and take my prize."

"What are you going to do to her" Willina growled.

"What I do to all my woman." Jim leaned into her ear but said it loud enough for all to hear. "I play with them till I've had my fun."

Kim squeezed her eyes shut. Hoping, praying for someone to help her.

Rayne's eyes the grew wide with horror.

"Your that murderer that been kidnapping women and brutal raping and murdering them."

Willina and Katrina gasp in terror as Kim starts shaking with fear.

Jim chuckles. "I see I'm well known. But enough! This redhead as excited me and I want her. Now, I will leave with her. And if you try to follow I will kill her.

Kim while he was distracted stomped on his right foot and brought her foot up high hitting him in the crotch causing Jim to stager back.

Kim made a break for it but Jim grabbed her hair and ripped her back.

Kim screamed out the only thing she should think of.

"SHEGOOOOOO!"

Jim throw Kim to the floor and held the knife to her jugular.

"You little bitch now you will die!"

As Jim went to slice the sharp blade on her flesh there was an explosion from the door cause glass to shatter and hurtle inward.

Rayne hid behind the counter, Willina ducked behind a wooden stand that held flowers, and Katrina bolted behind a large wooden shelf. Jim got the frontal impact as jagged pieces of glass impaled his whole back and a few over his limbs.

Jim staggered forward dropping the knife as blood leaked from his mouth.

Kim slid farther back as he came crashing down.

Everyone's eyes were then brought to the where the front door use to be as the hero stepped inside through and on and broken shards of glass.

Willina, Katrina, and Rayne all grinned with pride as Kim sat there on the floor mouth dropped, shaking, bleeding, and in shock.

------------

1. Ave Maria- is a Catholic song sung in churches. 'Ave' means Saint and 'Maria' means Mary. So 'Ave Maria' means Saint Mary. So when Kim said My Ave Shego she was saying 'My Saint Shego'.


	4. A:N Please Stop, Listen, and Understand

Ok people! I know it seems fast, but there will be an explanation to why it's going as damn fast as it is. There were some events that lead up to there kiss, and why Kim was so willing to except it so damn fast. And Shego! Yes I understand it's moving at a 'Speedy Gonzales' pace. LOL! I know. I am a better writer then it looks but just having a bit of difficulty that all. But I am getting better.

And second off… Please? PLEASE?!?!?!? Would you all stop commenting on my spelling? I have Tourette's syndrome which is a neurological disorder, and cause of it I have been in special classes since elementary to now a junior in high school cause I have problems reading and spelling. So, I'm sorry I can't be this perfect spelling most of you are wishing me to be. But it really does hurt when some of you comment telling me to spell better and ordering me to get spell check. I do have spell check and yes I do use it. But I don't check the 'Grammar with Spelling' or what ever it's called cause the grammar I sometimes use it doesn't like and it irritates me to know end when it tries to correct me. Like me saying 'Cause' instead of 'Because'. I even say it like that in my normal life. Point is, I make mistakes and I learn. But I would really like it if you, as the reader and review will please be more kinder in your reviews. Cause it really does hurt sometimes and when it does I then don't really feel like posting the next chaps cause I fear what new hurtful words will be said to me. I was born with Tourette's and it's a disease that is in no way contagious but can alter my behavior and extremely difficulty to live with. I've also almost killed myself a few times cause of my tics, which it what my body jerks and vocals are called. Then can be dangerous to the person with it but not all are the same. Some have a mild case, some a harsh case and other… Well, they are the ones where you think of surgery to help or powerful meds. I have a harsh case. I'm in between. But we don't need the meds or surgery. All we need to for people like you to understand. For our tics are channeled by our emotions. The greater the emotion the worse the tics, or if there's a combo of emotions those aren't good either. But my point is please understand and don't comment on my spelling please. I'm _**TRYING**_ my hardest to get better, but I can only go so fast.

If you want to know more on Tourette's or bout my condition and know what I've gone through, please I advice you to look up "Tourette's syndrome- Jennifer Irizarry". If something bout Cinemagic comes up, then it's me. What you will read or may already know, I was 13 when it happened, three years ago, and I had just started coming out in public for I feared something like this would happen. If your intrigued please look it up on Google or yahoo or any world wide search and please let me know what you think of me then.


End file.
